


锈带之雪/The Snow of Rust Belt

by fragrans1984



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 900Gavin, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Love Stories, M/M, NC17, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, reed900
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-24 03:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 36,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragrans1984/pseuds/fragrans1984
Summary: 那双灰蓝的眼睛透出无机质的冷意，就像锈带之城冬日湖面上的结冰The Gray-blue eyes are quite cold, just like the Icing on the surface of the winter lake of Rust Belt's city.*DBH同人，RK900×盖文·里德*抽到的梗为：“Gavin&RK900的一生：是百转千回、装聋作哑和被积水淹没的街道。”*我爱狗血，狗血爱我*（相信我，剧情走向不会是你想的那样）*已完结，谢谢阅读*The couple of this work is Reed900/900gavin.*This is a fanic work of Detroit: Become Human (Video Game).*RK900 is top, Gavin is bottom.*This work is completed. Thanks for reading.





	1. 结霜的湖

\---------------------------------------------

盖文掐着点在迟到前进了警局，睡眠不足使他脚步虚浮，他青黑着眼圈往茶水间走去，想要冲一杯咖啡振奋精神。

**164** **步，是从警局大门走到上司富勒的玻璃屋前的距离。**

警探的脑袋虽然还昏昏沉沉，但是肉体却遵循着机械记忆往茶水间走去。

茶水间出来**左拐**，**18****步后他会经过一张空桌子**——在3个月前那是空桌子。

空桌子的对面是副队长汉克的座位。而把空位填满的那个人，则在此刻才跟着副队长神色匆匆地出现在大门。

**深棕发、棕眼、嘴角挂着讨喜的笑容。是模控生命的前谈判专家，现任底特律警员——康纳。**

**康纳。**

……揉着腰从茶水间走出来的盖文，心里正在埋怨自己的逞强。36岁的他虽然比起53岁的汉克犹在壮年，但也不是体操队里那些能随意下腰和压腿的女高中生了。

该死的，昨晚玩得太过火了。盖文忍不住在心里暗骂自己一声。

但是骂完后，这位底特律警探的身体却忍不住回忆起昨夜的滋味，伴随着心底的回想，那被扩张过度的，直到他在闹钟声响起时才匆忙擦干净的后穴仿佛又溢出了点水浆，黏腻地濡湿了内裤和男人的股间，令他觉得一阵麻痒。

警探走向自己座位的脚步在对上那双棕色眼睛时迟疑了一下。

安卓的社交模块，使人感到亲近的表情管理……这张脸的主人——没错，此时确实可以称之为“主人”而不是“程序集合体”了，毕竟RK800-51，也就是新任警员康纳早就是个异……

**异常。**

哦，现在不能说那个词了，是“觉醒”，觉醒的仿生人。

警探对上那双温柔的棕色眼睛。

那双眼睛的主人曾经拒绝给他倒一杯咖啡：“对不起，我只听命于安德森副队长。”；对他的冷嘲热讽视若无睹——这个时候那昂贵的处理器和运算程序可就没有模控生命所宣称的那样好用了——也有可能是安卓的计算结果是“表示善意以免引发更严重的冲突”；这双眼睛的主人还有着令人容易忽视的武力——觉醒的仿生人把持枪的他打晕在了证物室。

说实话，要是当初那一下再用点力就好了，比如说，直接把这根该死的颈椎打断。

这样他就不用在仿生人革命结束后再受这种鸡零狗碎的苦：每天看着那棕眼的塑料人跟在垂垂老矣的安德森身边，用一双贵宾犬般无辜的眼睛看着白发苍苍的副队长。

盖文攥紧了手中的纸杯。

棕眼的仿生人察觉到了他的注目，抬起头来对他微笑——

**该死的社交模块。**

警探的手忍不住抖了一下——他真想把这杯咖啡泼在那张塑料的脸上。

**然后激怒对方，最好是被杀死。**

**这样他就不用再坐在临近的位置上，每天看着安卓用那该死的温柔眼神看着副队长了。**

陈警官曾经诧异于他越来越暴躁的脾气，她以为他是在担心他的晋升之路可能会被战果累累的仿生人半路堵截——在该死的仿生人革命后，在总统承认了仿生人的人权后，现在这些塑料制品不再是“助手”而是底特律警局的“同事”了。

只有盖文知道自己在憎恶什么，他在诅咒——

**那一双不会用看安德森的眼神看自己的眼睛。**

**他从康纳来到警局的那一天起就开始诅咒。**

而人类并不是仿生人，剧烈波动的情绪可以靠诸如给CPU降温之类的物理手段缓解，一杯又一杯的咖啡因只会让睡眠不足的警探越发的烦躁。

他已经忍受了三个多月了，他现在仿佛即将喷发的火山口，只要丢一点白磷，就会瞬间爆炸。

“Dipshit!”盖文听见自己沙哑的声音——他昨晚喊得喉咙干涩。

走在仿生人前面的汉克耳朵灵敏，立刻回过头来，用威慑的眼神盯住他。

盖文朝对方露出一个挑衅的微笑。

睡眠不足带来的头痛使他愈发憎恶那双带着好奇和茫然的棕色眼睛——

去他妈的，仿生人什么都不懂。

**康纳不会懂。**

**这该死的世界不知道为什么还一如既往地运行着。要他又受一天这样的折磨。**

**真恨不得世界毁灭，这样他就不用再看到那双棕色的眼睛了。**

盖文在心底咒骂道。

或许冥冥之中有被称为命运女神的家伙回应了名为盖文里德的36岁底特律警探的祈愿——

下一秒，盖文的耳膜几乎要被震碎，他被气浪掀翻在地，下巴磕到了地板上，整个人在巨响后艰难地抬头看向声源处——

底特律警局的大门燃起了大火，尖叫声、炫目的红光、倒霉的仿生人前台的蓝血和市民的红血在地上汇成一道溪流。

“操！”盖文用最后的力气拔掉飞溅进虎口的玻璃碎片，挣扎着想扶住墙壁站起来。

克里斯倒在地上，红色的血液不断从他的腿上流出来；培森脸色青白显然是被冲击波震昏了；还有安德森和康纳……

**康纳护在安德森身上，蓝血从他的制服背后渗了出来。**

**康纳在保护安德森。**

盖文只觉得头痛欲裂，连骂人的力气都丧失了。天旋地转的他看到了一个矫健的身影冲了进来——

黑白两色的制服，穿着的人像个没有脖子的帝企鹅，深棕近乎于黑的头发，一张肖似谈判专家的脸。

**肖似康纳的脸。**

**还有一对蓝眼睛。**

**\------------------------------------- **

盖文百无聊赖地拨弄着手中的纸杯，忍不住又瞥了一眼副驾驶位置上的新搭档——

深棕头发、黑白两色把脖子护得严严实实的制服、额角一侧有着LED灯，蓝灰色眼睛……

**以及和康纳如出一辙的脸。**

RK900-87，比起谈判专家康纳而言更上一层楼的新型号，国防部的订单，预计将在军队中投入的作战武器，该批次军用系列的原型机。

本来都不会跟盖文里德有什么关系——毕竟他即便破案率再高、在同衔的警官中年龄最小、或者是收到的投诉最多——也都只是个警察而已。

这也是为什么RK80系列的康纳会被派给安德森作为搭档的原因之一，康纳作为具有实验意义的原型机，模控生命在上面倾注了当时最新的技术和大量财力，自然不可能随便把昂贵的试验品派给一个街头开交通罚单的小警员做搭档。身为一把手的富勒早已经不跑一线，那么自然是交由二把手副队长安德森带领，希望在老练有经验的警员协助下，进一步提升原型机的性能。

至于安德森带着带着把原型机带出了异常，那就是模控生命和大家都没有想到的了。

连盖文也没有想过，他那阵子更多是在暗中抱怨——

**为什么康纳不是自己的搭档。**

但是抱怨无效，他甚至不能说出口，**没有正当的理由。**安德森的**官衔**高于他是事实，昂贵先进的原型机配给经验老道的资深警官做搭档也是理所当然的。

他曾经怨恨过，憎恶过——也不知道是憎恶自己比安德森晚出生十几年，还是憎恶自己比安德森差了一级的官衔，亦或者是憎恶康纳看向安德森的眼神——那该死的wink~☆。

他憎恶着一切，所以用尖刺和辱骂去回应在警局中出现的新同事，或需要感谢于他以往的上进心，同事们没人觉得他异常，只是觉得“盖文想升职想疯了，对有了新搭档破案效率更高的安德森越发看不顺眼”。

他庆幸着无人探究出他那些污言秽语后的真心，却又在自己编造出的泥潭迷雾中越陷越深，毕竟，**不止是遇到康纳后**，他这二十多年来一直都是这么做的——

于是就变成了“盖文的脾气真令人难以忍受”、“要不是看在破案率的份上，我估计他早就被富勒给扫地出门了”、“他的眼里怕是只有升官吧？”

这没什么，不要紧的，**毕竟从青春期开始他就是这么过来的**，没有什么不能忍受的，他一直都这样，已经扛过了二十余年了。他就像个离群索居的刺猬，在人生的旅途中搜刮着一切能拿到手的果实。

**直到康纳出现。**

……去他妈的，或许命运女神大概是做了一万年的狗，在那一天突然大慈大悲决定做个人。盖文从自己飘忽的思绪中回过神来，望向身边的仿生人。

棕发蓝眼，肖似康纳的五官，更好的性能。

这样的军用型本来不会跟他有什么关系，RK900会去密歇根州的驻军或者国民警卫队那里报道，哪怕再不济也是跟着SWAT的队长艾伦，而非跟着底特律警局的一名说是年轻有为，但其实也不过是个凡夫俗子的警探做搭档。

事实上，那天RK900在从模控生命出发后，还真是要去密歇根州国民警卫队的指挥官办公室报道。

但是命运女神在那一刻投下了炸弹——

对仿生人平权法案不满的抗议者选择了用暴力表达反对，而底特律内第一个拥有仿生人警官的警局——不仅仅是让仿生人做前台的地方，9667分队自然成为了暴动者的目标。

毕竟康纳在仿生人革命中的作用举重若轻，而他在华伦总统宣布承认仿生人人权后之所以能这么顺利地脱离模控生命入职成为警员，多少也依托了他在革命中获得的声誉。

盖文还记得三个月前每天都要挤开一堆采访媒体，才能艰难地从大门走向自己座位的日子。

真是树大招风。

抗议者丢下炸弹的那一刻，RK900正好经过警局外。

更先进的系统依照内置程序迅速做出了判断——协助人类。

于是RK900冲进了火场，也多亏了他和康纳，底特律警局没有再蒙受更大的损失。

但即便如此，警局还是失去了一名同事、前来报案的两名市民在抢救后宣布不治，连带着当场死亡的凶手一共四人——他的肉块溅到了天花板上。伤者则有二十余人，程度轻重不等，倒霉的克里斯现在腿上还缠着石膏，放了长假。

警方、模控生命、国民警卫队在事后迅速进行了磋商，而模控生命为了向国防部证明最新型号的先进性，主动提出把RK900改派至底特律警局协助破案。

上级出于“彰显警方和政府态度”的立场同意了这个提议——毕竟国民警卫队属于军事机构，而警方本就是用于维护治安的机关，若是因为爆炸案就在底特律警局里派驻军队或是SWAT小队，只会让民众人心惶惶，担忧局势进一步恶化。

盖文里德现在的任务就是——带着RK900尽可能地出勤，在调查极端反对派资料的同时，彰显底特律警方的态度：不会因为暴乱行径就放弃聘用仿生人警员。

真他妈峰回路转，盖文下意识地又转头瞥了一眼那只帝企鹅的LED灯。

他曾经诅咒过汉克安德森，也曾经在午夜梦回时，在**屁股里的塑料阳具**仍电力充沛地持续震动时、在润滑剂打湿整张床单后，所设想过的场景：

**如果康纳是他的搭档……**

不，现在不重要了。盖文猛地甩甩脑袋，塑料贵宾犬正跟着汉克在城区里巡逻，而他的身边则有了新搭档——升级版的康纳。

蓝眼的仿生人察觉到了警探的视线，回过头来看着他：“您有什么发现吗，警探？”

“不，没什么，做好你的盯梢。”盖文别过脸去。

蓝眼的仿生人，像康纳又不是康纳。最新的军用型为了适应作战的需求，在软件设计中更多地装载了战斗的推演系统，为此削减了社交模块，只保留了最基本的交流功能——

换而言之比起谈判专家的“亲近感”，RK900更像是机器。

执行杀戮和高效完成任务的机器。

他对于盖文这个被指定的搭档也没有什么反应——最先进的仿生人却回归了本源，如同冰冷的扫描仪一样，灰蓝色的眼睛扫视盖文一圈，LED灯黄了一下，机械音冰冷地吐出除了用语外让人感受不到什么客气的说辞：“很高兴接下来和你合作，里德警探。”

盖文本来以为自己会生气，就像同事们所设想的那样，在富勒的玻璃屋里对着新一代的仿生人大吼大叫：“我不跟塑料屁股搭档！”，但他没有，对上那双蓝色眼睛和与康纳一个流水线生产出来却显得更为冷峻的脸时，他只是轻轻地骂了一句，甚至没有认真反对的意思：“操，富勒，你是认真的吗？”

他在上司皱起眉头的那个瞬间，举起双手，像自己16岁和26岁面对蛮不讲理的醉鬼父亲和举着枪叫嚷的线人那样：“好，好，随你怎么办吧，操。”

尾音的“操”他骂得很轻，但他相信新一代的铁皮人听到了，他看见他的LED灯闪了黄光。

富勒对于他的识趣表示满意，黑皮肤的上司轻轻地哼了一声：“盖文，现在是特殊时期，别给我出乱子了。”

盖文不耐烦地“啧”了一声，快步出了富勒的玻璃屋。

出乱子？他还能出什么乱子呢？盖文用手抠着纸杯的外壁，忍不住苦笑一声。

他现在能出的乱子大概就是在**玩按摩棒的时候**因为屁股里流的水太多，结果引发触电电死自己吧。

同事们对于盖文几近于温顺的态度接受了新搭档和新任务表示“盖文还是知道大局为重的”，又或者是“他是不是被爆炸的冲击波震坏了脑子？”

冰冷的机器人对此没有发表自己的评论，RK900只是像个真正的老式机器那样，站在盖文背后提醒他：“警探，我们该出去巡逻了。”

“哦，哦，好的。”盖文下意识地站起来，转身时又瞥了一眼旁边的办公桌。

康纳正递给安德森一杯牛奶，还附赠两张纸巾并指了指老警探额头的汗。

汉克对自己的塑料搭档温和地笑起来，朝餐盒里的蔬菜沙拉做个鬼脸。

**令人难以忍受。**

盖文几乎是下意识地“啧”了一声。但是心底却意外地没什么怒火了。

那些同事们说的不算错，或许正是因为爆炸带来的轻度脑震荡，把盖文里德那根一直紧绷的弦震断了——

他突然意识到没有意义了。

**他觉得疲倦了。**

即便这是他早就能以一颗人类的大脑推演出的结果，但人的心总是存在侥幸，但就像爆炸将警局的玻璃门震成了齑粉那样，鲜血淋漓残酷的真相至此彻底展示在他面前——

**康纳护在安德森身上。**温柔的棕色眼睛里面满是对搭档安危的焦虑，即便比他高出一截的安德森被塑料护得好好的，除了一点飞溅玻璃带来的擦伤外堪称“完好无损”。

**康纳对一旁的他，连一个眼神都欠奉。**

**也是，从头到尾都是他一个人的一厢情愿。**

盖文的低笑引起了跟他坐在同一辆车里的新搭档的注意。蓝眼的帝企鹅扭头看过来：“警探，我侦测到您有剧烈的情绪波动，请问需要我的帮助吗？”

哈，剧烈的情绪波动。盖文几乎要笑出来，他第一次觉得机器的计算都是可笑的0和1，他并没有情绪波动而是恰恰相反，心情宁静得就像是这座城市冬日里冻结的湖面。

这大概也就是他现在对着那张肖似康纳的脸也毫无脾气的原因一样。

他连生气的力气都欠奉了。就像康纳对他连一个眼神都吝惜那样。

“没事，我想我只是有点爆炸后遗症。”盖文低笑道，“回去吧，看来今天这家伙要在老巢里消磨大半天，我们跟不出什么结果的。”

“警探，您需要停车买点布洛芬吗？”蓝眼的帝企鹅坐在副驾驶问道。

布洛芬……盖文几乎要笑出来，娘们兮兮的止痛药。

他的毛病可不是这小药片能解决的。

哪怕是真的吃药也要吃蓝色的小药片还差不多。

“不了，我……”看着那双灰蓝色的眼睛，盖文随便找了个借口糊弄过去，“我的公寓还有。”

蓝眼睛的帝企鹅颔首，不再追问了。

这让盖文觉得舒服，在模控生命和顾客们都在追求“更像人”的机器时，他却像个在蒸汽时代执着于马车的老顽固那样，觉得只有更像“机器”的机器令他舒坦。

如果是康纳的话，一定会继续追问或是朝对方露出一个标准的微笑，直到对象乖乖服药或者是冲一头冷水清醒过来，谈判专家才心满意足地不再用那双棕色的狗狗眼看人。

盖文还记得他在档案室前朝自己露出的微笑，那会儿康纳的软件还不成熟，笑容是公式化的僵硬客套编程产物，与其说能让人感受到亲和力，不如说是安卓的八颗牙微笑令人惊悚。

但即便如此，盖文还是记得清楚——那是康纳对他唯一一次露出的笑容。

他说“我会记得我们之间的兄弟情谊的。”虚情假意的公式话语，一看就是0和1的模板产物。

**兄弟情谊。**

去他妈的兄弟情谊。

哪有兄弟情谊会把对方打晕在档案室的？

当然，也没有兄弟情谊是**一方看着另一方的照片打飞机的。**

不知道温文尔雅的谈判专家得知看起来最憎恶自己的同事背后其实偷偷对着他的照片自慰会作何感想呢？那虚情假意的社交模块会流露出震惊吗？还是宽容地笑起来，就像他每次轻松躲过盖文的攻击后那样，对着来劝架的同事说：“没事，小事一桩。”呢？

盖文不知道，他也没有机会知道了——塑料贵宾犬早就套上了刻有汉克安德森之名的项圈，**与他无关。**

而他还要每天忍受汉克跟塑料贵宾犬你侬我侬。

盖文毫不怀疑自己或有一天在忍受达到临界点时，毫不犹豫地掏出枪崩了那双温柔的眼睛。

那双从来不会看向他的，**棕色眼睛**。

真是谢天谢地，盖文忍不住又用眼角余光打量身边的新搭档——感谢模控生命的杂种工程师们，在升级换代的时候把那双跟贵宾犬一样的棕色眼睛换掉了，换成了这样冰冷无情的蓝灰眼睛。

这样冷漠的眼神只会公事公办地盯着他，不会像谈判专家那样，带着系统设计出的客气和亲近，看似温柔却不过是在CPU里推算对方下一步行动可能地看着人。说真的，这双蓝眼睛让他舒服多了。

当然，他也没有立场指责那塑料和电路板的合成体——因为36岁的盖文里德已经无药可救地陷入了棕色的海洋之中，就如同掉进蜜糖里溺死的倒霉蛋一样。

**他也没有好到哪里去。**

盖文在座位上尽量不着痕迹地挪了挪屁股。他感到两股间有湿漉漉的液体因为大半天的长坐，而在重力下缓慢地渗出来——他昨晚挤了太多的水性润滑剂。

就像0和1写在仿生人的程序里一样，“屡教不改”似乎也铭刻在盖文里德的基因上——

当他今早套上裤子的时候，面对湿漉漉的床单都忍不住嘲笑自己比起守寡多年春心荡漾的寡妇更饥渴，也更加固执己见：他除了爆炸过后轻微脑震荡的那一周里稍微克制了一下自己，做到回家倒头就睡之外，几乎没有一天屁股里不是带着一根跳动不休的玩意倒在床上，直到筋疲力尽后才睡过去。

盖文里德虽然坚持健身和集训，但也并不是超人，能每天都这么瞎折腾还没死的原因无非是坚持的时间尚不长。

对，也没多长，也就是三个月——

**从康纳到警局报道的那一天起。**

脾气恶劣、为了晋升不择手段、有被投诉暴力执法记录的盖文里德警探，在看到那双棕色眼睛时，就如同误入蛛网的飞虫，一头栽进了死路。

他惑于那双眼睛里流露的温柔，就像扑火的飞蛾一样忍不住想要冲过去——

“咯吱。”自动驾驶的汽车发出轻微的刹车声，停在了底特律警局的门口。

蓝眼的帝企鹅打开车门走了出去。在合上车门时，他公式化地说：“明天见，里德警探。”

仿生人微微低头，那双灰蓝的眼睛透出无机质的冷意，就像锈带之城冬日湖面上的结冰。

“唔。”正把所有的注意力放在自己已经湿漉漉的内裤上的盖文朝他随意地挥挥手。

在耳边传来关门声的那瞬间，盖文踩下了油门。

虽然待着这个一言不发的铁皮罐头身边，比起待在那客气亲人的康纳身边没有那令他绝望和暴躁的气氛，但——那终究是一**张和康纳一模一样的脸**。

\-------------------------------------------------

在公寓大门关上后，盖文把兜帽夹克甩在了沙发上。

就像在电视上宣称清廉正直的官员其实背地里收受贿赂；坚持无条件反对一切堕胎的保守派大佬私下逼着怀孕的情妇去打胎一样，盖文里德这个看上去全底特律最铁骨铮铮、时不时跟女同事或女线人打情骂俏的男人是个基佬……也很正常。

这年头虽然基佬并没有比三十年前多，但是深柜却少了。

盖文走向床头柜，熟练地摸出那根带着润滑剂和自己肠液凝结物的仿真阳具——他今早走得太匆忙，没来得及清洗。

警探骂了声“操”，伸出中指探向自己的两股之间，已经干涸的润滑剂让他摸到一手滑腻，但也仅此而已，每夜都被开拓过的后穴对于异物的进出早已习惯，早晨拔出来时还充血的门户此刻已经平复下来，被指尖触碰到只有一种饥渴的麻痒。

真他妈荡妇。盖文下意识地呸了自己一口。但是手指却遵从着本心，在像给蔬菜撒沙拉酱那样挤出一堆润滑剂后迫不及待地将仿生阳具推进了自己的肠道里。

熟悉的震动感传来，盖文闭上眼睛，双手摊开倒在床上，就像一条死鱼般放弃挣扎，任由欲望主导自己的灵魂。

呵，如果有亲戚看到了他现在的样子，大概会讥诮一句：“你跟你酗酒的老爸没什么俩样”吧。

前提是那些早就失去联系的亲戚还活着的话。

盖文前36年的人生没什么出奇的，缺少成为正常人的幸福安稳，但又没有成为主角的苦大仇深。

只是很简单的故事罢了：

父母离异，抚养权归了有稳定经济来源的父亲，母亲从定期探视到拜访次数越来越少再到某一日彻底杳无音信——现在想来，大概是那个曾经挂着“里德”姓氏的女人要开启一段新生活了。

在仿生人量产并首先投入制造业流水线后，身为蓝领的父亲理所当然地失业了。

房贷和车贷让老里德失去了他还在供养的房产，他们搬到租金便宜鱼龙混杂的社区。

失业的老里德开始酗酒，而即便他没有失业之前，找女伴也从没有断过。

聚集了各色人等的社区之中，打骂和偷窃抢劫乃至命案都是家常便饭。

当盖文为了躲避老里德的酒后的拳头溜出家门，看到小混混在黑暗的巷子里围堵一个变装者时，他就明白了有些东西在这社区是不可以暴露的——不止是你的爱和柔软或者财富，还有性取向。

老里德酒后总会骂骂咧咧：“你那个婊子样儿的妈不晓得跑到哪里风流快活去了，把你丢给我……”、“小杂种你别跟隔壁那小寄生虫学，搞大了女朋友的肚子又没钱堕胎，一家人全指望他爸养家……”

骂是家常便饭，打是偶尔有之，但老里德还是以好父亲自居，实际上比起那些不养家的、沉迷赌博或者红冰的男人来说他也确实是——至少他没把盖文饿死。

盖文只会沉默地听着，小时候是不还口以免挨揍，大了则是懒得费口舌——他根本不会有女朋友，他对女人的兴趣大概就跟老里德一夜暴富的可能性那样低。

从内到外都没有可以交流的空间，他早已习惯选择沉默。

他用贷款上了大学，另一个好消息是老里德因为饮酒过量进了医院，在两天的昏迷后宣布不治。恰到好处，在医保结算后没花多少钱，还能供他继续学业——这算是老里德作为生父留下的最后善业，没在医院的病床上挣扎到把钱都花光才死。

但盖文还是不得不奔波在小酒馆、快餐店与校园间才完成学业——在流着污水的后厨与油烟刺眼的餐桌边上，服务生并不是心理咨询师，他的性取向并不能成为加薪理由，反而可能成为议论的话柄，要是不想听到没受过什么教育的同事口出哪怕真是无恶意也足够难听的污言秽语的话，还是“做个直男”吧。

后来盖文进了警队，有个笑话说得好，警察局长对于抱怨的市民说道：“女士，要是我把局里反同的条子都开除的话，那就只剩下种族歧视和暴力执法的家伙了。”

盖文已经不住在治安糟糕的街区，但他的生活中的风险却与日俱增——那些持枪的嫌犯们可不关心警官的性取向，而他也担心自己哪天去同性恋酒吧寻找快活的时候被意图报复的嫌疑人套了麻袋，所以自然缄口不言。

他在酒吧搭讪女性不过是伪装，无论是意图报复的嫌犯还是想要抓他出勤的同事都不会在吧台边上找到他。

那只是“伪装成正常人，避免招来过度的关注”而进行的乏善可陈的掩饰，就像是蛋糕上廉价无味又不可或缺的奶油裱花——有了并不会凸显特色，而没有就会让人生疑。

从16岁到36岁，盖文就这样波澜不惊地活着，就像冬日结冰的湖面那样，沉静，死寂。

但性欲就像房间里的大象，即便你视若无睹它也是存在着的，更何况是壮年的男性。

盖文只能选择用工作来发泄，那些压抑无处可去的荷尔蒙变成了挥向嫌疑人的拳头、和同事们的针锋相对、不择手段踩着法律红线的破案方式。

但这为他招来恶名的同时却也不全是坏事——盖文里德得到了更快的晋升和更丰厚的工资，这让他在喂街头巷尾的流浪猫时能买更好的猫粮。

盖文以为自己这辈子都会这样下去——某天被嫌疑人的黑枪打死或是死于咖啡因摄入过量猝死，收拾后事的同事在他家翻出一堆性爱玩具，这才恍然大悟“原来独身的盖文不是因为脾气太臭找不着对象，而是个深柜！”

直到那一天，棕色眼睛的仿生人来到了底特律警局。

从看到康纳的那一刻开始，盖文就知道自己完了。

他诅咒那张模拟出的无瑕皮肤，诅咒对方皱眉时细微的抬头纹，诅咒公式化的社交模块带来的敷衍假笑、诅咒那一双令他万劫不复的，温柔如蜜糖的棕色眼睛。

盖文猛地喘了一口气，后穴中传来的震动感让他呻吟出声，不用摸他都知道自己的屁股又开始湿了——

那该死的肠道总是比他的表情要诚实上百倍。

盖文绷紧了双腿，下意识地用手分开双腿，他挺起腰，像是期待有个top来插入的bottom那样，不自觉地摆动起来。

只靠后穴快感就已经翘起的阳具在微冷的空气中抖动着，甩出半透明的前列腺液。

看看你的样子，真他妈恶心，最淫荡的妓女见了你都要甘拜下风。

盖文心里呲笑着自己的无用功——在已经锁好的空无一人的单身公寓内，是不可能出现另一个下面带把的男人来狠狠插入他，满足这个36岁的警探的性幻想的。

但他还是屈服于本能开始摆动腰部——即便他期待的跟一般的bottom不太一样，并不是幻想某个肌肉猛男插进自己屁股里。

盖文颤抖着用指纹解锁手机，滑动相册去寻找他性幻想的对象——

深棕头发，棕色眼睛的新任警员康纳。

有句俗话说得好，老年人恋爱就像是老房子着火，没得救了。从没有踏进婚姻围城的盖文在见到康纳的那一瞬间，就像是周围的一直障目的玻璃幕墙骤然间被打碎了一样——先前36年的人生在他面前分崩离析，他从那一刻开始才体会到之前自己带着假面的生活之所以还能忍受下去，只是因为从没有真切地活过罢了。

如蜜糖的棕色眼睛点燃了死寂的枯草地，他这才意识到其实干枯的落叶丛中一直有微弱的火星，它们只是被掩藏在深重的枯草下，但从未熄灭过。

但是他能怎么样呢？

盖文喘息着用沾湿的指尖去触摸那张放大的，完美无瑕的脸。指头在屏幕上留下暧昧的湿痕，看上去就像是盖文吻了他。

那些16岁时掩盖在老里德的拳头与社区的阴影下的真心；那些26岁时掩盖在训练场枪声和同事们开的屁眼玩笑下的爱欲；从来没有得到过正确的出口和宣泄的时机，所以等到26岁的盖文成了36岁的警探，他还是不会说和不会做。

在嫌疑人的枪口打滚的生活与多年的惯性只让他下意识地用伪装来表达自己的接近——但用挑衅来表达关心的做法，除非是6岁的男孩才能被原谅，而盖文已经36岁了。

他的出言不逊和针锋相对只能被理解为对仿生人的敌意和难以相处的臭脾气。

盖文确实憎恶可能抢走自己工作的仿生人，唯独康纳除外。

但是偏见的形成就像是冬日冻结的湖面，积重难返。

他在康纳眼里也好，警局的同事口中也好，甚至目前的新搭档从康纳那里得知的情报也好，多半就是个“歧视仿生人、脾气很臭难以相处的家伙”……

盖文猛地抽了一口气，伴随着绷紧挺直的腰他喷射而出，稀薄的白浆洒在康纳那张俊朗的笑脸上。

**这一刻仿佛盖文拥有了他。**

**\------------TBC-------------------------------- **

**Note:**

**我：**我觉得这次抽梗的结果就是在暗示我去写“900→gavin→51”这个梗，我真的好想写这样的<strike>狗血</strike>故事，你知道的，就是恐同深柜、求不得……etc之类的故事。

**我**：我知道这种故事真的挺老套的，但我先前没有写过这个类型的……【以下省略对大纲的描述若干】

**朋友**：为什么不写呢?虽然口嫌体正直是常见元素了，但你没有写过就是新的，搞起来。你可以前半部分当爽文写，后半部分写【以下删除】

**我**：你说得对！安排.jpg

<strike> （所以我终究是对盖文生贺后记中提到的原构思下手了）</strike>

其实在一开始构思的时候就设想过：如果把RK900设定成“军用型”的话，他的生活确实是很难和gavin有交集的，而我又不想再写一次生贺里用过的桥段（盖文一上班就发现天降搭档这个套路），决定尽量写一些新的故事（这也是我一贯的坚持，尽量每次给读者带来不同的故事），所以就构思了“盖文和900可能在这样的情况下成为搭档”的开头，也是我个人觉得“这种情况下军用型和警察成为搭档比较合理”的设定。

为了不给自己立flag这次我就不估计能在什么样的篇幅内完结了<strike>（大概是个3万字左右的短篇）</strike>

<strike>最近比较忙，尽量保证更新（**只会咕，不会坑**——这点是可以保证的）</strike>

（看到下面的"**next chapter**"了吗？点一下，这说明**后面还有**哦❤）


	2. 簌簌落雪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RK900的运算系统为他拼凑出了完整的真相：盖文所迷恋的对象是——康纳

\---------------------------------------

6:55am.

RK900从警局的待机间起身，不疾不徐地向茶水间走去，当蓝眼的仿生人走到人类警员们消遣的地方时，设定过定时程序的饮水机已经加热好了水。

RK900把半路上从盖文的抽屉里拿出的挂耳咖啡放进马克杯中，冲入热水，加入两颗奶球，一小块方糖——这位底特律警局中凶神恶煞的警探有着和外表不符的口味，更喜欢甜食。

盖文曾经讥诮过警局的自助咖啡机“倒出来的全都是上百年的刷锅水”，但这位警探骂完之后还是走向茶水间，一杯接一杯地往自己嘴里倒。RK900曾经基于最基础的运算逻辑向搭档警探提出过疑问：“既然觉得警局的咖啡不好喝，为什么不选择别的呢？”

当时盖文用一种散漫的语调答道：“不然呢？我可没有闲情逸致每天去咖啡馆点一杯手磨。”

鉴于激励人类搭档工作积极性的考量，他提出自己每天可以为盖文冲咖啡——反正他在警局里待机，比起住在外面公寓的盖文拥有更充裕的时间。

当时盖文用一种非常微妙，似乎是混合了震惊，敌意，气愤，此外还有军用型的情绪处理模块难以判明的情绪，轻轻说道：“好啊。”

RK900向对方表示自己没有资金——于是他取得了盖文的账户权限。说实话，这件任务的完成之轻易顺捷有些超乎仿生人的推算了。他在来到底特律警局的第一天，就像前代原型机获取了搭档的资料，以便构建人物行动预测模型。

盖文里德被预判为“对仿生人怀有敌意、可能会是阻挠任务完成的不利因素”。但事实上盖文的行为和RK800-51观察到的资料完全相反，这迫使RK900在第一天的观察后就推翻了建模，建立了新的存档以便随时记录盖文的行为。

盖文面对仿生人搭档，与其说是怀有敌意，不如说是消沉；人类警探对于仿生人提出的建议并不从中作梗，只是沉默地点头，直到仿生人向对方确认时才淡淡地说道：“好吧。”、“按你说的办。”

RK900的系统把这预判为某种PTSD，盖文里德可能是在爆炸案中受到了冲击，所以导致精神萎靡。

好在盖文虽然面对他没有什么积极的情绪，但工作的速度还是有保障的，并没有成为拖累，这让RK900将预估的本次任务难度轻微下调了。

盖文里德虽然一副提不起精神的模样，但却总会在和他搭档时悄悄地注视他，RK900的光学组件捕捉到了这个细节，他观察到盖文的视线并不是带着敌意或是戒备的计算——判断这样的情绪并预防可能存在的攻击，是军用型最先进的技能。

盖文的情绪是好奇、沮丧……似乎还有悲伤。这也是PTSD的常见表现之一。

鉴于上级命令的任务期并没有划出明确的时间点，只是笼统地说“等到底特律的局势稳定”，而他将和这样的人类长期搭档，为了避免搭档因为情绪问题影响工作，拖延他的效率，RK900决定采用一些能够激励情绪的小措施。

他的系统里自带了最基本的社交模块，此外军用的原型机还联网下载了相关的心理学书籍，尝试推算盖文里德的情绪成因。

社交模块告诉仿生人，或可考虑向对方表示善意，在取得目标信任后再尝试进行情绪激励。

于是他提出了为盖文冲咖啡，并且捎带准备一个甜甜圈或者三明治当早餐——他侦测过盖文的血糖，这名警探每天都是空腹来到警局上班吃点茶水间的零食当早餐。

盖文对特制早餐表示了谢谢，完全符合人类的社交礼仪。安德森副队长和陈警官对于这样的公器私用表示好奇，但对于RK900来说，这并非需要挤占内存的大事——他只需要出门左拐，就能在便利店里为盖文买到一个新鲜的三明治。

面包、两片聊胜于无的蔬菜、煮熟的鸡蛋或是一小块培根，虽然以营养学的角度来说稍有欠缺，但是总好过甜甜圈上巨量的糖分和淀粉。

或许下次在情况允许时，他可以试着用牛奶而非奶精冲咖啡，这对警探的身体健康更为有利。

RK900听到背后传来熟悉的脚步声，他把马克杯和新鲜的三明治放在桌上，调整了一下马克杯的朝向使把手对准警探的惯用手方向，然后蓝眼的仿生人转过头去：“早上好，警探。”

盖文里德甚少迟到，这在追求效率的仿生人心中值得五星评价——虽然汉克安德森是上级兼前代原型机的搭档，为人亦正直可靠，但是在军用型眼里他有一点令人难以忍受：糟糕的出勤。

不过在RK800-51的矫正下，安德森副队长的这个问题好多了。

盖文小声地说了“谢谢”，径直坐到位置上开始啜饮咖啡——军用型计算过警探从公寓到警局的用时，当他来到座位上时，手边的咖啡一定是有余温又不至于烫伤人类的咽喉的。毕竟长期摄入过热的食物会提高罹患食道癌的风险。

盖文咕咚咕咚地喝着，他棕色的头发往后梳，身上不穿制服而是一件普普通通的夹克衫，只是随身携带警徽——对此军用型表示了解，他明白调查中伪装的重要性。

军用型的光学组件捕捉到盖文脖颈上的淤青，旋即他注意到警探露出的手腕上也有，这并不是什么好的预兆，于是RK900直接开口：“警探，您受伤了，怎么回事？”

盖文埋在马克杯中的脸发出一声咳嗽，警探呛到了，他慌忙去扯桌上的纸巾，军用型顺手递给对方，继续直视盖文的双眼。

盖文回避了视线，语气飘忽，耳尖上的毛细血管充血，手伸向了后颈挠着——是说谎的表现。

RK900明白下面的信息并无意义，但他还是平静地听完了警探的掩饰：“我昨晚……上厕所摔了一跤。”

“您以后小心一点。”军用型为了避免搭档在任务完成前猝死，提醒道。

“好了好了，多管闲事。”盖文嘟囔了一声，但表达中流露出的情绪与其说是气愤，更接近于羞赧。

\------------------------------------------

RK900在警局旁边的小巷里找到了盖文——根据他衣服上的猫毛和警局周边环境观察记录而进行的假设。

一只三花猫正趴在盖文的膝盖上，毫无防备地去舔盖文手心里的猫粮，36岁的人类警探嘴角上带着笑意——从他的呼吸频率中可以判断这并不是伪装。

盖文里德有过多次暴力执法被投诉的记录……但是从他对待动物的态度来说，又并不像是常见的“暴力狂”——有施虐癖者往往是先从动物开始下手，最后发展到攻击同类。

是什么造成了盖文的行为？是“警队惯例”吗？RK900开始在脑海里检索，身为军用型，除了作战技巧他也自然装备了某些人类不便于公开说出口，但是又希望执行的手段——比如说刑讯逼供的种种手段。

底特律警局的风评和投诉率和其他地区的警局差不多——没那么好，但也没到几个恶名昭著的警局那么坏。至少和盖文同官衔的警探之中，他是最突出的那个——不止是年轻和晋升速度，还有远超于旁人的被投诉率。

并非暴力倾向，也不像是受到环境同化，是什么导致了盖文里德在执法过程中倾向于使用暴力？

是对名利的向往，还是某种童年阴影的重创，亦或是某类情绪的倾泻渠道？

RK900停在墙角，仔细地将一切摄像并存档。被观察的警探毫无察觉，但是被盖文搂在怀里的三花猫却并不配合，对着RK900的方向“喵”了一声。

盖文抬起头来，那双和猫类似的灰绿色眼睛敏锐地发现了墙角的观察者，他摸了摸三花猫的脑袋，后者跳下他的膝盖，走过来蹭蹭仿生人的裤管。

盖文笑了一声，有点尴尬：“她怀孕了。”仿生人的光学组件早已捕捉到母猫的腹部，比起猜测里面有几只小猫，他更关心盖文的用词：警探说的是“她”而不是“它”。

RK900捕捉到盖文的尴尬，他推测这或许是人类搭档对于自己少见的一面为他人捕捉而感受到的不自在，于是仿生人套用了社交模块的教程——“转移话题”。

“她叫什么名字？”RK900听到自己的发声器传递出机械音。

“她……蒂娜叫她‘莎拉’。”盖文说道。RK900知道蒂娜是陈警官的名，这位女警是里德警探在局子里少有的聊得来又不曾向对方表达任何交往意图的异性。

似乎是对于自己像是过家家一般把野猫的名字记得清楚感到羞涩，盖文别过脸去，把手里残余的猫粮丢在地上。

RK900没有阻止警探这种乱扔垃圾的行为，因为他的听觉组件捕捉到了盖文的问题：“那么你呢，你叫什么名字？”

这个问题其实已经是盖文第二次问他，第一次的时候他回答说：“我没有名字，您可以直呼我的编号。”

对此警探挠了挠头：“得了吧铁皮人，这么长一串数字谁记得住。”从此盖文就对他“你”、“嘿”地称呼着，这虽然不像是康纳和安德森副队长之间称呼名字的亲近程度，但社交本就不是军用型需要考虑的首要职能——否则模控生命不会在设计他时大幅削减了这方面的软件装备。

于是他接受了盖文这样的称呼——至少这比起他推算中的“塑料屁股”、“锡罐”之类的词而言，并不含恶意。

现在盖文又问了一次。

RK900想他或许是忘记了上次的经历，毕竟人脑的机能比起CPU差得挺远，但他不欲提起——因为盖文此时的呼吸平缓，脸上带着笑容，比起他和自己搭档出勤时的沮丧来说是积极的情绪，这对人体的健康有益。

于是RK900开口道：“我没有名字，模控生命没给我起，但我是RK800系列的升级版，所以我从理论上来说也沿袭‘康纳’这个名字。”

他话还没说完就见到盖文脸色骤变。警探的呼吸伴随着他的语句急促起来，RK900侦测到对方的心跳加速，盖文皱起眉头，他鼻子上的那道疤因此显得更加抢眼。

RK900的CPU发出了指令，光学组件捕捉盖文细微的表情变化并存档。

“得了吧，脸像康纳，身材像康纳，连名字也要像他吗？”RK900听到盖文带着怒意说道，他诧异于人类骤然间的情绪变动，但是又判断出盖文没有攻击意图，于是选择不动声色继续听。

他看到盖文用一种像是恨铁不成钢的表情埋怨道：“那你和康纳岂不是除了衣服和眼睛不同外，其他地方一模一样？”

在听到盖文口中吐出“眼睛”两个字时，RK900的中央处理器突然激起一股弱电流，仿佛是他平时待机结束充满电时的感觉，系统并没在意这突发反应，但是却自发性地为名为“盖文里德”文档写入了一条新的记录：

盖文具有敏锐的观察力。他注意到了机体和RK800-51的细微差别。底特律警局的其他成员均是靠衣服分辨两者的差异。

这样的结论让RK900的中央处理器又有弱电流冲击的感觉，为了判明这种感觉的出现原因，RK900舍弃了社交模拟程序，直接用模糊计算的结果说道：“如果您不乐意这么称呼我的话，可以给我起个名字。”

人类警探陷入了沉默。

大概16秒的寂静和呼吸加重后，RK900听到人类搭档说：“你可真是提了个不得了的问题。”

仿生人微微侧头表示自己在听及好奇。

“你知道吗，”对方露出一个介于嘲讽和机器难以判明情绪，类似于沮丧的笑意，“起名字是主人才做的行为，你这样说可就相当于把所有权交给我了——模控生命知道了不会高兴的。”

“他们不会介意的。”RK900的模糊计算继续工作着，“而且，你是我的搭档，易于呼唤的名字也有利于我们的工作，我注意到我的编号对你来说拗口——”

“够了够了，”盖文举起手阻止了这段说明，“我也并不是文学院的教授，但是我说，比起文绉绉的名字，还是音节少的更利于称呼吧。”

“叫你‘**奈斯**’怎么样？”盖文灰绿色的眼睛里流露出捉弄的情绪，“这也不是什么‘侮辱性称呼’，刚好又跟你的系列有关。”

RK900从人类的表情和肢体语言中捕捉到了积极的情绪，即便这跟‘康纳’那样的名字相比，缺少‘身为人类的亲近感’，但考虑到人类搭档的正面情绪反馈，军用型还是点点头：“好的。”

\-------------------------------------------

盖文里德是他目前的搭档，是个对仿生人可能存在敌意的36岁人类男性。

盖文里德是他目前的搭档，是个用语会冒犯人类社交礼仪，但是没有攻击性行为的36岁人类男性。

盖文里德是他目前的搭档，曾被描述为对工作狂热，追求晋升的警探，目前虽能尽责完成工作，但出现了沮丧情绪。

盖文里德对于搭档的态度：配合、提供协助但沮丧，考虑探究该情绪的成因。

盖文里德的行为记录—

盖文里德的成长环境及过往经历—

追溯目标成长环境及过往行为无果，考虑进一步观察目标的互动对象及情绪变化，并采取适当的激励行为：

盖文里德喜欢喝37±2℃的咖啡，使用奶粉而非奶精冲泡咖啡可增添饮品的甜味，配合士力架，刺激人脑分泌多巴胺，有助于激励目标情绪。

目标对于每日的咖啡表示谢意，可得知目标拥有健全的社交功能，调整原有资料建模中该项的评价。但情绪激励未见成效。

盖文里德喜欢猫科动物，对野生动物态度较为友好，不存在暴力施虐倾向。试图通过“喂养流浪猫”的行为激励目标情绪。

盖文里德在抚摸猫科动物时心情出现明显的好转表现，在社交时呈现更为友善的态度，考虑此时进行问话，探究盖文里德沮丧的根源。

目标对于问话表示抗拒态度，计划失败，盖文里德情绪回归沮丧模式。

尝试与和盖文里德有互动的对象进行问话，调查警探情绪变动的成因。

柯林斯警官表示不了解；RK800-51及汉克表示不了解；陈警官提供了变动的大致时间范围：近期。

盖文里德发现了问话行为，表示愤怒并且进行了对机体的辱骂。盖文里德出现抗拒和疏远的行为。

中央处理器感受到微电流冲击。

文件夹出现冗余。

系统出现新的任务提示：**安抚盖文里德的情绪，及判明沮丧成因。**

任务优先级：Top 1

补充最新的观察记录：调取近3个月的警局监控，比对盖文里德上班时的精神状态—

盖文里德和汉克、康纳产生冲突；和陈警官聊天、和前台互动……

通过调阅历史监控档案可知，RK800-51对于盖文里德的预测建模并没有出错：“盖文里德对仿生人警察怀有敌意。”

盖文在一个月前出现了沮丧状态——自底特律警局爆炸案后。

盖文行走的步调、说话的语气和待人态度都出现了大幅变动。具体表现为精神萎靡、沮丧。

盖文不再和RK800-51或是汉克安德森间产生冲突。

推演假设：盖文里德因爆炸案出现PTSD—或有转变为抑郁症的倾向。

对比监控资料和存档的视频，自从和盖文里德搭档1月又11天以来，盖文的沮丧倾向明显，身体呈现日益严重的睡眠不足特征—且目标对睡眠建议表示抗拒。

根据对人类生理机能的推测，如该状态长期延续，或对目标的寿命产生不良影响。

系统弹出**警告**：一旦目标死亡，则任务**宣告失败**。

系统构建了新的行动方针：尝试进入盖文里德的住宅，调查其私生活中可能导致沮丧的因素。

任务优先级：高

……

计算车辆油箱剩余汽油可供行驶里程。

向盖文里德提出“巡逻”邀请。

目标答应，成功。

盖文里德离开车辆去购买咖啡，手动操作排出油箱中多余的汽油。

行动成功。

盖文里德返回并携带一包蓝血。

视频记录：目标视线游移拒绝对视，语调舒缓，表情羞涩——判断为愧疚。

音频记录：“对不起，今天朝你发脾气，算我请你的吧。”

中央处理器捕捉到微电流。

行动选择：接受并发出安慰：“谢谢，您若是苦恼，那有什么我可以为您做的吗？”根据社交模块的建议，该行动成功的概率为76%。

视频记录：目标眉毛发抖，嘴唇抿紧，解读为——“抗拒”。

音频记录：“别多问，不关你的事，锡罐。”

中央处理器捕捉到乱流代码。在“锡罐”一词之后0.01秒。

视频记录：目标转过头拒绝对视，肢体语言传达出防备和疏远。

系统发出警告：必须谨慎行动以避免和目标间的关系破裂。

系统警告：和目标间关系破裂将被视为任务失败，不可接受。

行动建议：继续执行“尝试进入目标的住宅并进行调查”的方案。

车辆在行驶至盖文里德的公寓时，按照原定估算发出油量警告音。

行动方案：提出建议“当前油量不足以驶回警局，今晚我可否在警探家中待机？”

目标表示同意，行动成功。

进入目标住宅。

开始执行原定的调查计划。

为避免使目标察觉而阻碍调查计划，暂时进入待机状态，待目标入睡后再进行调查。

不回应目标呼唤。目标进入卧室。

进行视频文件整理。

调出RK800-51的视频记录进行分析。

目标在茶水间要求RK800-51“提供咖啡”，遭拒绝。

目标在高清光学摄像头下呈现脸红状态，目标和RK800-51说话时心跳加速、不自觉地做出肢体语言—并非敌意表示。

判断目标当时状态为心情激动。

非敌意表示……

和“我早就想这么做了”存在矛盾，调取更多目标和RK800-51间互动的视频资料进行对比。

目标在面对RK800-51时普遍呈现情绪激动状态、目标对汉克安德森存在敌意、目标对其他同事不存在情绪激动状态。

调动监控视频显示：

目标在工作中经常看向临近的RK800-51及汉克安德森。

放大目标的面部特写—嘴唇微张，睁大眼睛——**并非敌意表示**。

再次比对茶水间事件中RK800-51的记录：

目标嘴唇微张，流汗、**心跳加速**，视线扫视RK800-51机体的全身，并在脸部区域**停留时间超过****3****秒**。

并非敌意表示。

调取目标往日和本机对视的资料——视线游移，拒绝目光对视。

音频记录：“你的眼睛和康纳不一样。”

中央处理器出现紊乱代码。

警告声。

报错声。

模糊运算提出可能猜想：**目标盖文里德所迷恋的对象是——康纳。**

错误代码警告。

行动尝试：将错误警告放置于后台，对盖文里德的公寓进行调查，以推翻该结论。

行动不能。

系统锁死。

错误代码调出视频记录并进行播放：

“对不起，今天朝你发脾气，算我请你的吧。”

“别多问，不关你的事，锡罐。”

“不关你的事……”

系统报错，CPU占用过高警告。

系统发出警告。

行动不能。

光学组件捕捉到红墙。

警告。

中央处理器可能遭到破坏警告。

指示代码：破除红墙。

运算过载警告。尝试继续冲击红墙可能会带来中央处理器损毁。

继续尝试。

……

**“别多问，不关你的事，锡罐。”**

……

**“你和康纳的眼睛不一样。”**

系统发出警告。

红墙被成功破除。

系统报错。

行动方案：继续原先的调查计划，查明目标私生活中有何因素导致情绪沮丧，推翻模糊运算给出的假定。

厨房及冰箱为空，可推断目标并不经常使用，发现咖啡包装和外卖餐盒包装若干。

在浴室捕捉到无色液体凝胶，分析—为市售K-Y水性润滑剂。在浴室墙角捕捉到干涸的污渍，分析—为男性精液成分，DNA比对——为屋主盖文里德本人。

朝目标的卧室前进。

听觉组件捕捉到喘息声—声纹对比：盖文里德本人。

行动建议：暂不惊扰目标，从门把锁孔中窥视。

光学组件对焦——

视频记录：

目标呈现下半身赤裸状态，肠道中存在一根7英寸的异物——判断为市售的男性仿真生殖器。

目标出汗、颤抖、呻吟并用手刺激自己的生殖器—判断为发情状态。

光学组件对焦—目标手持的手机中的照片为RK800-51.

音频记录：

**“康纳……”**

系统报错。

**任务失败。**

尝试推翻原假设失败，系统结论：**盖文里德所迷恋的对象是——康纳。**

错误代码调出音频并自动播放：

“别多问，不关你的事，锡罐。”

模糊运算：根据RK800-51与汉克安德森的日常相处模式，以及目标对于两人的关注程度、目标对汉克安德森的敌意——

得出结论：目标**嫉妒**汉克安德森。反证**原假设成立**。

CPU过载警告。

行动计划：制止目标当前的行为。

选择直接进入目标寝室。

武力破坏门把手成功，进入目标寝室。

目标陷入震惊和慌张的状态。

目标使用语言侮辱。

删去该段音频记录。

目标尝试逃跑及穿上衣物——

行动建议：运用武力制止。

成功将目标压制在墙壁上。

目标爆发剧烈的肢体抗拒动作并伴随语言攻击——成功压制。

音频记录：“这关你什么事！我要去投诉模控生命，把你返修！”

系统发出警告。

乱码出现——计算目标可能实现该行动的可能性。

不可接受。

系统发出报错声。

混乱代码出现。

降低社交模块的CPU占用率，采用模糊运算处理行动计划。

行动计划：**压制目标并****shixnmceqo**

错误代码警告。

音频记录：“关你这个铁皮罐头什么事？我自己玩玩屁股难道犯法了吗？”

视频记录：目标激烈挣扎，面部毛细血管充血、心跳加速，荷尔蒙分泌、泪腺泌出液体——判定为愤怒和悲伤。

行动计划：安抚，强制手段镇定目标情绪。

错误代码，CPU过载警告。

发声器：“当然不犯法，只是盖文——你完全可以采用更高效也更快捷的方式达到性高潮。”

使用皮带束缚目标双手，成功。

将目标放置在床上并压制对方使用足部踢打的袭击，成功。

音频记录：“怎么……你这个军用型难道要操我吗？我会——唔——”

使用机体的液体分析仪器阻止目标的咆哮以免对方因为声带过度使用而充血受损，成功。

在目标口腔中检测出糖分……

错误代码警告。

CPU过热警告。

强行调用系统资料：“**如何让同性恋人类男性进行性发泄。**”

读取完毕。

系统警告：

RK900系列作为军用型，**并未装载男性第一性征组件。**

错误代码。

系统指令：寻求替代方案——

扫描目标的身体结构、尝试使用手指组件及目标体内的男性仿真生殖器使目标达成同性恋男性所追求的——

**前列腺高潮。**

选择单手压制目标，力量对抗成功。

右手操控目标肠道中的男性仿真生殖器。

目标颤抖，流汗，呻吟，肌肉绷紧，前列腺液大量分泌，判断为——性兴奋。

发声器：“如您所愿，警探。”

\--------TBC-----------------------------------

Note:

*本文真的会是**Happy Ending**，传统意义上的那种，相信我

<strike>（生活把从不剧透的我逼成什么样了）</strike> <strike></strike>

**我：**我真的想写那种“A爱B，B爱C，结果C和D快乐过日子对此一无所知，A察觉真相后爆炸遂强推B……”的【以下删除】的狗血故事【大笑】

**朋友**：写，不写是鸽子。

\-----------------------------------

盖文：怎么搞的，态度差是需要肉体治疗要被草，态度好就被解读为对RK900有意思也要被草，现在态度爱理不理=要被肉体拯救，🍑横竖免不了被吃，我太难了.jpg

<strike>RK900:《底特律：气到免费》</strike>

<strike> （当你被气到免费却发现自己没有🐔的时候该怎么办）</strike>

（点击**previous chapter**查看**前**一章，点击**next chapter**查看**下**一章，没有的话说明已经是最新章节）


	3. 亘古冰棱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 康纳看向安德森的眼神每个夜晚都在他眼前回放，盖文想。

\------------------------------------------

盖文知道自己是疯了。

他想他或许该去精神科挂个号——不是看所谓的“爆炸案出现的PTSD”，而是去诊断自己有无性瘾问题。

就在一个小时前，他和新搭档RK900结束了巡逻，正当他打算把对方送回警局再返回自己公寓时，本已充满的汽车油箱却发出了油量不足的警告。

塑料搭档向他提出了“在他家待机”的建议，并表示自己待机结束后会开车加好油，明天和他一起去上班。

盖文见过底特律警局的仿生人待机位，他嘀咕了一句“不知道家用电压是否能供你使用”，而蓝色眼睛的帝企鹅则表示最先进的军用型自带内部变压器，无需担心。

于是盖文同意了——毕竟此时正是底特律的冬季，这锈带之城正满天飞扬着大雪，若是他自己径直回家，任由仿生人走回警局，未免“过于不人道”。

等到RK900——或者说用盖文现在给对方的名字“奈斯”来称呼者进门后，他瞬间就后悔了。

里德警探想起了自己每晚的消遣——他会在浴室里就给自己扩张，然后一头扑倒在卧室柔软的床上，把7英寸长的塑料阳具狠狠地捅进自己的屁股里。

然后他会呻吟，会颤抖，会给自己打飞机，会掰开自己的双腿自觉主动地摆出一个M字，假装他性幻想的对象——他的仿生人同事康纳正在他的屁股里抽插。

他每天晚上都是折腾到筋疲力尽昏睡过去，然后又被嵌入体内的异物感叫醒，用最后一根没有发麻的手指头勉强把那根仿生阳具抽出来，再栽倒在自己的枕头上。

他知道这样不正常——在康纳没出现之前，他的柜子里只是有个飞机杯；在康纳出现后就多了一个跳蛋，然后是拉珠……

自从爆炸案之后，他的床头柜里除了原先的带震动功能的仿生阳具，还多了尿道棒、延迟射精的情趣束缚环……以及原本那根带震动功能的仿生阳具也被更粗更长的一根取代——他在下订单的时候自我克制了很久，才没有把商店里那根带着柔软倒刺的特殊型号买下来。

虽然现在插在他屁股里的这根阳具上遍布无数柔软的小圆点，也就只比特殊情趣款好那么一点。

他知道他是疯了，明明每晚睡眠不足却还沉迷此道，明明知道康纳对他毫无感觉如同陌路人，他却无法制止自己的肉体去寻求这样近乎于压榨般的享乐——到了一个临界点之后，疼痛和快感其实没有那么鲜明的界限。

他无法抵抗沉迷于肉欲时得到的那一刻宁静——当筋疲力尽终于射出来，躺在床上像条死鱼般喘息后，他就可以在思绪乱飞的无边白光包围中，接近那“仿佛此刻被康纳插入并且操射”的幻梦了。

盖文明白再这样下去，他不会是被嫌犯的黑枪打死，而是死于过量性高潮引发的生理休克。

但他没有办法阻止，心灵中反对的呼声愈来愈低，肉体诚实地一步步滑落欲望的深渊。

**康纳看向安德森的眼神**每个夜晚都在他眼前回放，而此刻他就无法自控地拿出假阳具插进自己屁股里。

明知道不可能却还抱持幻梦，这大概就是人类比起仿生人低劣的又一个证明。

只是回想了一下昨夜玩得头昏脑涨，插着假阳具走向浴室结果不小心摔了一跤的场景，他的身体就又燥热起来了。

盖文看向床头柜——他最近一周心爱的新玩具就放在里面。但是他的搭档奈斯在客厅待机。

有另一个“人”在他家里。

盖文忍不住把门打开一条缝，他看向黑暗中端坐在沙发上的身影。在这个方向他看不见奈斯另一侧额角的LED灯，于是他轻轻地唤了一声：“奈斯？”

沉默的铁皮人没有答话。应该还处于待机状态。

刚才盖文从浴室里要出来前，面对进了家门向他道谢后就静静坐在沙发上的仿生人还有些犹豫，斟酌一会儿没像先前自己独居时大大咧咧只穿条内裤就出来的样子，而是把睡衣穿整齐了才打开浴室门。

他走到塑料搭档的面前，那高大的帝企鹅正闭着眼待机，当蓝灰色的眼睛被掩盖后，他看起来就跟康纳没什么区别了——但也不完全是，就和他搭档一个多月的盖文而言，奈斯的五官虽然和康纳如出一辙，神态却显得更加冰冷严峻，或许是模控生命在为军用型设计表情系统时刻意和谈判专家做出的区分。

哪怕闭上了眼睛，名为奈斯的军用型也依旧流露出威压——盖文甚至起了某些捉弄的念头：比如说趁机解开奈斯的高领外套，看看他是不是真的没有脖子。

但他没有——毕竟他们只是对新搭档，而“盖文里德”即便在社交场合再怎么不招同事喜欢，也知道有些玩笑可以开，动手动脚却是该避嫌的。

于是他试探着叫了一声：“奈斯？”

对方没有回答。LED灯维持着宁静的蓝色。

或许是在充电吧，盖文就此放下心回到了卧室里。

盖文看向静坐在沙发上的仿生人，对方对于他的呼唤还是跟刚才一样毫无反应，或许仿生人待机就跟人类的熟睡一样，无知无觉。

……此时此刻或许他全裸走过奈斯面前，对方也不会有反应。盖文心里莫名其妙地放下心来。

他又看看床头柜。里面心爱的玩具在向他发出无声的邀请。

搭档已经熟睡了……没有人会来打扰他。

哪怕……就算哪怕对方是人类客人，但只要不在同一个卧室里，他又把门关好的情况下，身为主人玩玩自己的屁股，只要不吵着客人也没什么可以指摘的吧……

盖文的手伸向了床头柜。

他想自己一定是疯了，这一个月以来就没有断过，甚至连今晚有外人在家也是如此。

他现在的样子绝对够格去治疗性成瘾了。

但是肠道和手指的反应却比他内心的挣扎更诚实，当带着凸点的假阳具缓缓撑开早已被操得酥软不需要太费力拓张的肉壁时，盖文就什么也不想了。

\-----------------------------

但是现在盖文觉得自己要好好想一想了。

在骤然一声令人牙酸的“嘎吱”声后，他看到自己卧室的老式门把手掉了下来，紧接着一个高大的身躯出现在门边。

黑白两色，棕发蓝眼帝企鹅站在床边居高临下地看着他。

“操！”盖文被情欲冲昏的大脑瞬间被浇了一盆冷水。

他本来到了顶点的阳具紧绷着，若不是有束缚环就要当场受惊射出来了，他吓得从床上蹦起来，顾不得自己下身赤裸，伸手就去够床头——说实话受惊使大脑混乱的他难以判断自己应该去穿裤子还是拿配枪。

他尝试逃跑的举动并没有成功，新搭档对于他的语言和肉体攻击不动如山——仿生人几乎是一把就将他抵在了墙壁上。

灰蓝色的眼睛映着窗外街灯的反光，像是冰山上凝固的冰棱，LED灯闪着不祥的红色。

仿生人的力量能够轻松压制人类的反抗，他的背磕在冰冷的墙上，高高翘起的阳具因为冲击抖动了一下，飞溅的前列腺液甩在了自己的嘴角边上。

盖文慌张到了极点——被那张肖似康纳却神态冷酷的脸直视，他一瞬间觉得羞愧万分。

警探下意识地继续用尖酸刻薄的语言来维护自己摇摇欲坠的假面：“关你这个铁皮罐头什么事？我自己玩玩屁股难道犯法了吗？”

话音刚落他就看到仿生人的LED灯又红了一圈——而那小光圈先前一直是黄色的。

身上起了鸡皮疙瘩，但是比起身体的快感和恐惧导致的肌肉紧绷——天杀的，他被吓得绷直脊背的同时，原本塞进自己屁股里的仿生阳具被肌肉活动推得又往里嵌入了一点，此刻正卡在他那已经充血红肿的内壁不断震动。

他听到自己的话音颤抖——不止是因为情欲和愤怒，还有难以抑制的悲伤。

在被跟康纳一模一样的仿生人发现自己最不可告人的隐秘，难以宣泄的情欲时的绝望。

他已经沦落到只能自己缩在卧室里玩电动阳具了，命运这个狗娘养的还不肯放过他吗？

灰蓝眼睛的帝企鹅抿紧了嘴，比起康纳做这个动作时更多的柔和意味，军用型流露出的是威慑和反对。

军用型低下头——这天杀的型号至少有6英尺2吋，比起盖文高半个头，不要说力量对比，单纯是从体格上就完全压制住了警探。

“！”盖文瞪大了眼睛，震惊地看着视线中的灰蓝色眼眸越靠越近。

军用型伸出舌头——他们管这个叫“液体分析组件”，舔了舔盖文下巴那儿被溅上去的前列腺液。

在盖文的震撼中，那沾有他自身气息的舌头探进了警探的口腔里。

老实说，自己的味道并不是那么好吃的——微咸，还带有腥气。但是盖文很快就没法再思考自己是不是该吃点橘子使得分泌物趋向于甜味之类的边角问题了。

不需要呼吸的仿生人的那根据说造价不菲的塑料舌头在他的口腔内搅合着，蓝眼的帝企鹅紧紧地按着他的颈椎避免他扭头，将他从上颌到舌根舔了个干干净净。

跟德牧舌吻的感觉大抵如此。

但盖文并不是柔弱的会被一个吻征服的公主，当德牧松开他时，他立刻反唇相讥：“怎么，你个**军用型**难道还自带了**性爱仿生人**模块——”

但他的讥诮和试图反制仿生人的举动没有成功——踹出去的那一脚如同踢到铁板就不说了，警探踢的是一般人类的要害部位——-下半身。

但是他却踢到了一块平坦的铁板——甚至比女性还要平，要知道女性因为耻骨的构造，至少那儿会有点微微凸起的弧度呢。

盖文瞪大了眼睛，一时间他顾不上自身屁股里还插着根抖动不休的假阳具，而自己的肠液和润滑剂正沿着假阳具淅淅沥沥地流下来打湿地板的窘境，没法用武力反击的他下意识地选择用语言刺激对方：“你他妈连个**鸡巴**都没有，塑料屁股你想干什么？**你还能干什么**？”

这句话说完盖文几乎是马上后悔了——本就表情冷峻的帝企鹅瞬间皱起眉头，不依不饶地低下头扳过盖文的下巴，逼迫警探和他对视：“我在执行您刚才的命令，以解决您最迫切的需求——‘**操**’。”

军用型仿生人把这个字眼读得又轻又干脆，就像是士兵复述将军的命令一样。

“使男同性恋达到高潮的方法有很多种，”RK900轻松地用单手钳制住盖文，两腿顶开盖文的双腿，另一只手则沿着盖文掀起的T恤一路往下，盖文绝望地发现对方那冰冷的塑料手指只是滑过他的鼠蹊部，就让自己体会到如过电般的酥痒。“不一定需要您说的第一性征组件——”

“您放心，作为模控生命最新的产品，我装载了充足的两性生理知识，”仿生人的手指轻轻滑过盖文那被粗暴蹂躏了一个月的地方，已经被润滑剂和肠液浇灌得湿润的后穴轻而易举地在包裹着一根粗大的仿生阳具后又吃下了两根塑料手指，仿生人攥住阳具的侧面，然后手腕发力，轻轻一转，“足够让您得到您想要的前列腺高潮。”

盖文一瞬间翻了白眼，仿生人操控着他肠道内的假阳具，不轻不重地碾过他的前列腺，让他霎时间失去了所有反抗的力气。

那自己用跳蛋和假阳具或者拉珠都要试探半天才能找到的地方被仿生人轻而易举地正中红心，盖文腰酸脚软整个人站立不稳，要不是仿生人扶着他的腰就要大头栽倒在地，人类警探在被欲望吞噬的前一秒颤抖着掐住仿生人的脖子：“操，难不成**你要说出去吗**？**去告诉所有人我对着同事的照片打飞机**？”

被快感笼罩的躯体完全使不上力，以至于使得盖文的举动与其说是掐住RK900更像是用手环住对方的脖颈。

——这该死的锡罐确实是有脖子的，他摸到了。盖文两腿战战半趴半靠在对方怀里，此刻他顾不得自己还翘着的阳具早已在仿生人的制服上蹭出一片湿痕，也顾不得自己视线模糊语气颤抖显不出什么威慑力了，警探只是死死地盯着那双近在咫尺的蓝灰色眼睛，要逼迫对方守口如瓶。

他看到蓝眼帝企鹅的嘴角动了动——该死的社交模块中的表情管理，但是这个微笑却无法让盖文放下心反而是让他更为恐惧——

因为他的仿生人搭档轻轻地用指尖捻住假阳具的末端，抽出一截后又顶进了他的身体里，凸起的圆点重重地擦过脆弱的前列腺，让盖文一声闷哼。

他整个人像个大头葱一样栽进RK900的腿弯里，而对方的另一只手抚上了他敏感的冠状沟。

在盖文彻底被快感占据所有的思绪前，他听到冰冷的机械音回答自己：“放心，**我会为您保密的**。”

“还有，叫我——‘奈斯’。”LED灯发出刺眼的红光。

\-------------------------------------------

盖文站在茶水间里，盯着被喝光的马克杯发怔——先前里面装的是仿生人特调：挂耳咖啡+奶粉+一块方糖，完美契合他的口味。

背后响起熟悉的脚步声，陈警官走了过来，陪他一起等咖啡机预热好。

“嘿，盖文，”陈警官端详着盖文的脸开口了，“你最近的黑眼圈越来越重了——”

她看到盖文没有如往常一般打哈哈过去，而是继续盯着咖啡机的按键出神，便往下说道：“当我多管闲事吧，盖文，你这样下去只怕任务还没完成就先过劳死了。”

盖文含混地“嗯嗯”两声，脑子里却忍不住重放起今早的画面——

他昨晚在仿生人的怀里射得一塌糊涂——当那微凉的塑料手指取下他阳物上的束缚环时，盖文几乎是立刻就喷了出来，而憋了太久的却每晚都在工作的输精管里射出的只有淡白色的精水，他在快感和羞耻的眼泪中看到仿生人皱起眉头，还来不及骂一句“操”就被更加令他绝望的事实笼罩了——

他先前和仿生人拉扯太久，尿意一直排在射精的冲动后面，现在精水走了优先通道后，尿液就迫不及待地一涌而出。他甚至来不及收紧膀胱，就看着自己淡黄色的尿液从两腿间流下来，喷射了帝企鹅的制服。

之后的事情他记不清楚了——人类在遭受重大的打击后，大脑为了保护精神会选择性地删除一部分记忆，他想昨晚的情况大概是这样的。

他只模模糊糊记得仿生人像是提溜一只不愿意洗澡的野猫一样把他抓进了浴室，而一个多月以来睡眠不足又被仿生人按着前列腺、射到手脚发软理智不清的他根本没法完整地说出一个句子来……

总之今早警探是在干爽洁净的床铺上醒来的。

他一睁眼就下意识地要去摸床头的配枪，好一枪崩了那个敢用假阳具捅得他哭天喊地的塑料杂种——

但他的偷袭还没开始就宣告破灭，仿生人把他压制在床头，轻描淡写地向他传达了以下事实：

“警探，我针对昨天进行了视频记录，已经上传到云端加密备份，如果您一枪崩了我，那么模控生命在向您问话的过程中，也一定会调取备份查阅——想必您不会希望被一群工程师逐帧分析自己性高潮的画面吧？”

“哪怕模控生命不调取这些资料，我的维修费用也非常昂贵，还请您慎重考虑。”

“而且我侦测到您昨晚在得到性满足后的睡眠质量良好，呼吸平稳，这样的睡眠状态对您的身心健康有益——还请您不要冲动行事。我是说：在大家都认为您是异性恋、且您还因为多个案件和部分目前无法定罪的嫌疑人有过节的时候，您出去进行随机的同性性关系可不是那么方便的——我想这也是您为何一直隐瞒自己性取向的原因，毕竟部分嫌疑人一直在伺机报复您。”

盖文手脚发软，他这才意识到可以联网的大脑是多么的恐怖又有效率，他隐瞒了二十来年的事情一下子就被这只蓝眼的帝企鹅分析得清清楚楚，而抛开智力不谈诉诸武力的话，他也全无胜算。

他连自己怎么来到警局上班都浑浑噩噩的，似乎是仿生人坐在主驾驶而他坐在副驾驶，沉默地吃着仿生人在半路上买给他的三明治。

“嘿，我是说，盖文——虽然升职是每个人的梦想，但还是性命更宝贵，你这样下去只会累垮自己。”陈警官柔声说，她看着盖文凝重的脸色踌躇一会儿后提出自己的疑问，“还是说，你是因为爆炸案而担心自己成为下一个被袭的目标呢？”

“嗯嗯。”咖啡的甘苦在喉咙里回荡，盖文并没仔细听陈警官的问话，只是随意点点头。

信以为真的陈警官表情一下子就变了，她沉默了几秒钟，关切地说道：“盖文，我有个建议——既然你和仿生人已经是搭档，不如让RK900住到你家里吧，这样也能随时保护你，若是老大要你们出外勤也方便，没必要绕路先来警局接人，你看康纳和安德森……”

“啊？”盖文这才反应过来，他正要说话却被第三个人的声音打断了——

“谢谢您的关心，陈警官。”蓝眼的帝企鹅从两人背后出现，他甚至微笑起来——多半是康纳带坏了他，“我昨晚就和里德警探讨论了这件事，并且我们达成了共识：今后我会在警探家里待机。”

陈警官离开后，盖文顾不得茶水间也算公共场合，一把揪住了帝企鹅的领子：“你他妈在放什么屁？”

“我只是出于为您的健康着想提出这个建议。”仿生人微微低下头，使得盖文能够看清那双灰蓝色眼睛里反射出的自己，“毕竟以您目前旺盛的生理需求而言，我想得有人贴身照顾您才行。”

“照顾”这个词仿生人说得很轻，甚至让人有种温柔的错觉，盖文想起昨晚上自己被两根手指搞得欲仙欲死不由得面红耳热，但是面对这张肖似康纳却神态冷峻的脸，他无论如何也不想轻易低头。

于是警探冷笑一声：“呵，军用型的信口开河起来比起警用型更厉害吗？别忘了——”

盖文揪着对方的领子踮起脚，凑到奈斯耳边一字一句地说：“你他妈连根**老二**都没有。”

说罢盖文扬长而去，留下他的仿生人搭档一人停在原地——他才不会管对方的LED灯是什么颜色的。

\--------------------------------------

盖文从浴室里出来后没在沙发上看到奈斯，他心道不好——

身为底特律警局最铁骨铮铮的警探，他当然不可能屈服于一个铁皮人的同居要求，但是奈斯自从在茶水间表露了这个意向后就跟只德牧一样紧贴在他身边，甚至下班时也寸步不离地跟着他往停车场走，同事们都对搭档一起走习以为常，有好几个女警和女仿生人还笑着跟奈斯挥手道别，导致盖文的无名火完全无法发泄——他总不能没头没尾地在同事们的注目下，一把揪住奈斯的衣领说：“去你妈的，别跟着我！”

那他可就不止是“对同事不友善”了，而是搞不好要被强制精神科一日游，诊断盖文里德是否因为爆炸案的PTSD转变为躁郁症。

当终于憋着气走到停车场时，他正要突然发难击倒奈斯时，眼角余光瞥见康纳和安德森也正走到车门边——

**棕色眼睛的谈判专家**听到脚步声回过头来，朝两人微笑挥手：“嘿，明天见。”

奈斯笑着挥挥手，而安德森则在露出一个狡黠的微笑后对两人喊道：“嘿，九百，别帮他刷盘子！”

盖文一下子软了脾气，他没再说话，任由奈斯坐上主驾驶并给自己打开副驾驶的门。盖文今日因为隐私被撞破的悲伤和沮丧在RK900中途从便利店里取了个纸袋后变成了倔强和斗气——他倒要看看这仿生人想玩什么花招。

当车辆在公寓停好后，奈斯一马当先进了屋，其速度之快脚步之流畅只能让盖文得出一个结论：这该死的高效率的军用型骇过了他家门锁。

军用型仿生人进了屋后在盖文“你要做什么”的嘲讽中直奔厨房，盖文不由得好奇起来，他伸头看向军用型打开一直攥着的纸袋，问道：“警探，煎蛋你喜欢吃几分熟的？”

伸手不打笑脸人……他只是太饿了，先吃完再说——也让那军用型没有白嫖的道理，盖文里德可不是便宜的娼妇。

盖文这样想着，开口道：“五分熟。还有，你要跟我同居的话——以后家务你全包。”他故意用家政型的职能来羞辱最先进的军用型，想让对方知难而退，谁知道奈斯的LED灯黄也不黄一下，只是平静地用机械音说道：“没问题。”

盖文享用了一顿荤素搭配均衡的晚餐后丢下一句“我可没答应跟你上床，你就睡沙发吧”就大摇大摆地进了浴室。

说实话他在洗澡的时候还担心对方破门而入把自己就地正法，但是似乎除了隐约的开门声外，什么也没发生。

盖文穿上睡衣的时候还冷笑：他二十多年打光棍都忍过来了，难道身边挂个仿生人就会憋不住吗？这未免太小瞧他了——

更何况这**肖似康纳**的家伙还**没有老二**。

盖文走进卧室才知道大事不妙——

蓝眼的帝企鹅把裤子给脱了，就这么大咧咧地岔开腿坐在他床上，闻声抬起头来：“警探，我根据您喜欢的性爱道具尺寸订购了第二性征组件，不知道您是否满意，所以为了不浪费您的金钱，我建议我们现在就来试用一下。”

盖文这才发现地上有个拆开的纸盒，上面赫然是模控生命的logo。

蓝眼的帝企鹅还在气定神闲地继续解释：“有配套的液体组件，根据介绍是尽可能地模拟了精液的成分，我不知道您是否喜欢被内射，所以暂时没有启用这个模块……”

盖文一瞥床头柜的账单，突然想起来一件事：

当初军用型表示愿意为他准备早餐但又苦于没有任何积蓄时，他把自己的账户授权给了奈斯。

“操！”盖文真情实感地叫了出声。

\----------------TBC--------------------------------

**Note:**

*画风突然相声——开头本来还想插两把刀，<strike>但写着写着这个键盘不知为何不受控制了起来</strike>

*模控生命：怎么RK系列做一个异常一个？

<strike>*RK900</strike> <strike>：新一代仿生人，下订单也更高更快更强</strike> <strike></strike>

（点击**previous chapter**查看**前**一章，点击**next chapter**查看**下**一章，没有的话说明已经是最新章节）


	4. 长夜寒光

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “鉴于我和RK800-51的五官有95.4%相似程度，所以你把我想象成康纳也未尝不可，盖文。”RK900说。

\------------------------------------------------

盖文倒吸一口凉气，他倒退一步，仿佛生活一下子变成了滑稽的万华镜。

警探看向敞开腿的军用型，那结实修长的大腿无遮无拦地朝他打开，这样子明明是伊甸园里的性爱仿生人向顾客求欢的姿势，但奈斯做出来就一副理直气壮的样子——或许也和他的表情有关。

这架势竟不像是盖文要对他下手，而是他大慈大悲开恩给盖文嫖了。

盖文气得太阳穴抽痛，他本想去摸枪直接给奈斯来一下，但是酸痛的肌肉回忆起昨晚的事故后又硬生生收住了。

36岁的警探怒极反笑，那些16岁时用沉默掩盖的情绪和26岁时听到同僚们的下流笑话时用微笑符合的真实想法，在这一刻被下意识脱口而出的尖锐藤蔓掩藏起来——

“那我要是一不小心，脱口叫你‘康纳’呢？”盖文听到自己带着嘲讽的声音。

“鉴于我和RK800-51的五官有95.4%相似程度，所以你把我想象成康纳也未尝不可，盖文。”RK900的LED灯在红了几秒后恢复了蓝色，他的反应比盖文想象的要平静得多，机械音吐出的字眼波澜不惊。

盖文笑了一声，不甘示弱地走上前去，一把揪住蓝眼帝企鹅的衣领，坐了上去：“那长话短说，就来验验货吧。”

盖文跪坐在奈斯的腿弯间，拒绝了对方为自己润滑的提议，执意用自己的手指去完成事前准备。

但跪坐的姿势使他没法看清自己的身后，为此工作进度缓慢，盖文在深吸一口气后觉得比起那若有若无的羞耻心，还是效率来得更重要——

反正他都已经是个会对着同事的照片打飞机的**人渣**了。那么在这撞破他最隐秘最不可告人的情欲的侦探面前，不如完全展现出**自己最丑陋的一面**吧。

于是盖文挪动了一下屁股，改为岔开腿搭在塑料搭档冰冷的躯干上，直接把自己最脆弱的部位暴露出来，然后将沾满K-Y润滑剂的手指插了进去。

他虽然不是个处男，但正经一夜情的次数却屈指可数。16岁的盖文埋头于公式和写作，想要尽可能在SAT考试里取得好分数离家上大学远离酗酒的父亲，无暇顾及自己的情欲——更何况在那所公立高中里，霸凌娘娘腔可不是什么新鲜事，他并不想成为众矢之的；26岁的盖文已经身着警服，在底特律的街头开始执勤了——警察不同于其他职业，接触社会各色人等的几率大多了，他可不希望哪天给人铐上银手镯的时候，被对方指着鼻子说——“哦，我认识你，你就是上次在酒吧里给人操屁眼的那个基佬！”更别说最坏的可能了：比如盖文下班后高高兴兴地换了衣服，想要去酒吧找点刺激，但是早有准备的嫌疑人放出了香饵，不知根底的盖文一口咬上去后被套了麻袋……

他从不把约会对象带回自己家，宁可在酒吧的厕所或者阴暗处解决——跟他在厕所的水箱里放着备用枪是同一个道理。但若是你这样对待约会对象，又有几个人肯跟你建立长期关系呢？

所以盖文只能得到厕所里的互相口交或者对着磨枪，在出了厕所门后就成为陌路人互不认识——但这也不是坏事，至少因为昏暗的光线，这些一夜情对象们没人看清他的脸，更别说得知真名了。他曾经在午夜梦回时对着空荡荡的另一半床铺说：

**也不是坏事。**

和异性恋一样，同性恋的长期关系中也存在着争吵、误会、分手诸如此类的破事，他又已经被工作和现实磨平了最后一点幻想的棱角——当你生存在治安不良的街区、当你只能靠奔波于酒馆和校园间维持学业的时候，你是学不来什么礼貌和绅士风度的。

他难以相信和他一起过夜的对象，哪怕是少有的几次同床共枕，也是选择面对对方入睡而非背对；他也不指望对方会相信这样沉默一言不发的怪人——连自己做什么，今年几岁都不跟对方吐露一个字。

他自从以第一名的身份自警校毕业，并且在来到底特律警局的第一天就被分配到重案组起，就已经放弃追求那些庸俗的幸福了——说得再直白点，那些“深夜回到家时亮起的灯”、“餐桌上微热的饭菜”、“温暖的被窝和热水澡”都完全可以靠智能家电实现，并没有必要指望另一个智人从天而降来充当家有仙妻。

更何况在他回家而并非一人独居的那些岁月里，这些东西他都从未体验过——他还得替酗酒的老里德收拾吐了一地的残局。就更没有必要期待能从毫无血缘关系的对象身上汲取到这些稀有贵金属般的体验了。

所以从某种程度上来说，盖文里德这个二十余年的深柜约等于初出茅庐的新手。

心理学上说人压抑久了，一旦得到释放便会寻求更激烈的补偿。他在警校的时候这门课学得倒还不差，这么多年了都记得清楚。盖文一边在自己湿热的肠道里搅和着手指，一边神智乱飙。

他想自己确实是不太正常又或者是羞耻心异于常人的男人——比如他现在就可以坦荡地对着一个准备要插入他的，连智人也算不上的电路板和塑料的组合体拓张自己本用于排泄的器官；一如他在见了康纳的脸后天雷勾动地火，几个月间性爱道具更新换代，从5英寸的假阳具到7英寸还带凸点的。

大概是辱骂命运女神是个婊子养的时，他先一步被命运变成了婊子吧。盖文盯着那双蓝灰色的眼睛出神，他能从这毫无血丝的澄澈玻璃中看到自己的倒影，光的反射时如此的忠实，以至于他可以看到自己沾上汗珠的胸毛，不断起伏的胸膛，微微翘起而伴随着动作颤抖的阳具，还有通红的脸色。

而蓝眼睛的仿生人甚至连胸膛的起伏都没有，那模拟出的皮肤层除了匀称结实的肢体外，并没有一丝生的气息——仿生人本就不需要呼吸。

盖文在那双蓝眼睛里看不出一丝一毫的情绪，除了气喘吁吁的他自己，仿生人面沉如水，只是随着他的动作移动眼球——他们喜欢管这个叫“光学组件”，只要他们不想，那么人类除了LED灯外无法判断他们的情绪。

对……LED灯……警探的眼睛移向了仿生人额角的小光圈，发现那是黄色的，但他不清楚是一直黄着还是刚刚开始。

在仿生人眼里的他是什么样子呢？亟待矫正的性瘾患者？不得不服从命令提供协助的搭档？还是一堆蛋白质糖分和水组合成的碳基生命？易受激素控制的低等生物？

盖文猛地抽了一口气，他没来得及修剪的指甲戳到了自己柔软脆弱的肠道。

下一秒他的手掌就被微凉的仿生人抓住，然后抽了出来。

“怎么，等不及了吗？”盖文故意笑道，“但你们不是没有性欲只靠系统程序操作的吗，我看你一直硬着应该也不怕再……”

盖文没来得及把后面的“多等几分钟”说完，他就被仿生人放倒在枕头堆上——军用型还眼疾手快地在他倒下的瞬间往他后腰塞了个枕头，也不晓得是从什么教程里看来的，总之盖文现在屁股因为枕头而高撅着，而腰部则因为重力稍低，若他是个备孕的妇女，那么精液就会因为姿势畅通无阻地全流进子宫里——前提是插进他体内的不是个仿生人。

在盖文的诧异之中，仿生人低下头埋在了他的两腿之间——一根冰冷微凉的舌头探进了警探的穴口。

“嘿，我可没有为特殊服务准备额外的预算——”盖文想要说点什么来缓和气氛，但是他马上就说不出来了，

他怀疑模控生命设计RK系列的目的不那么单纯——比如说眼前的军用型的舌头估计就不仅仅是用来分析液体的，那根塑料玩意忽长忽短，忽左忽右地舔着他那除了手指和假阳具外没有其他访客的地方，把那些褶皱的内壁一寸寸地舔开，伴随着仿生人扭动脑袋而发出“啧啧”的吮吸声，让盖文这个在成人网站上浏览过各种片段的老皮老脸听了都忍不住觉得面上发烫。

盖文有些害臊，他扭动着腰部想要躲开，但仿生人有力的手掌却牢牢地攥紧他的腿根并把警探的双腿左右分开，巨大的力量使得盖文动弹不得，而他想要发声阻止的尝试在仿生人用牙齿咬了一下他的会阴后也宣告破灭——他就像是只被电击的小白鼠一样栽倒在柔软的床铺间，满面通红地任由仿生人继续动作。

仿生人似乎是满意于盖文的顺从，一边用可以称得上是“吻”的举动舔着警探的后穴，一边用另一只手抚摸盖文那备受冷落的阳具。

盖文的喘息声大了起来，他勉强抬起脑袋，看到在一声令人面红耳赤的“啵”声之后，军用型仿生人伸出淡色的舌头凑到人类警探面前——那根舌头上甚至还滴下了不知道是润滑剂还是肠液的半透明液体。

“经过检测，很庆幸您没有受伤，同时事前准备也已经完成了，”仿生人还是用那种不疾不徐的语调说着话，“鉴于您的手法尚不纯熟，我建议以后由我全权负责。”

盖文原本被他的新搭档和新炮友激起的情欲消失得一干二净，警探冷笑一声：“好啊，那就请你以后能者多劳了。”

他一把揪住对方那敞开的衣襟，凑到帝企鹅耳边说：“……蓝眼睛的‘康纳’。”

“我再重申一遍，您应该也只能叫我‘奈斯’。”仿生人低下头，把盖文托起来然后对着自己已经矗立着的第一性征组件按了下去。

盖文一瞬间绷紧了脊背——仿生人进得太深也太快了，他那不知道是不是设好温度的微微发热的仿生阳具直接贯穿了壮年的警探，令后者觉得自己此刻宛如肉片，被串在一根塑料制的长枪上。

盖文人生中少有的几次上本垒的约会，都是做0.5——毕竟在男同性恋中，纯粹的top就跟北极熊一样稀少，所以盖文也只好顺应潮流，跟一夜情的对象互利互惠：上半夜做个top，下半夜做个bottom。

说实话，在体验了身为bottom的快感之后，警探很难再选择把自己的老二塞进别人的屁股里，他更乐意张开双腿等待新访客——老天爷要把前列腺放在男人的屁眼里，这分明就是诱人堕落。

所以他无法否认这只蓝眼的帝企鹅带给他的快感——仿生人比起人类的体格更强健也更有力，即便盖文是个肌肉结实的80kg壮汉，奈斯也能轻易地抱举起警探再对着仿生阳具按下去，干脆又快捷地让前列腺摩擦过仿生阳具上的纹路。

要知道以往在约会时，盖文才是承担起这项义务的男人——他的一夜情对象们总说：“帅哥，你不做个top真是浪费了这身肌肉和你的老二。”

0.5的日子就是那么难过——盖文得先伺候爽了一夜情的对象，然后对方才能精神抖擞或者勉勉强强地用自己的老二或是假阳具戳进盖文的屁股里。

不得不说，和专属的帝企鹅牌仿生人约会的好处就在这里，盖文因为快感张开了嘴，微微失神地凝视着那双蓝灰色的眼睛——军用型当然没有肛门组件，国防部和模控生命没弱智到给作战单位多设计一个弱点。

所以要是他和仿生人上床的话，有且只有一种可能：人类警探屁股不保。虽然他在坐到奈斯的腿弯前曾经嘲笑着说出：“要是你装了个屁眼我还有点兴趣。”但当奈斯冷冰冰地说出：“我是为了战斗而生的的，模控生命不会考虑这种可能会损伤内部机体的设计。”时，盖文竟然没有他原先想象中的生气，甚至有些窃喜起来——

毕竟他性幻想时，也是希冀康纳能够插入他。

盖文把手搭在奈斯的肩膀上，放荡地伴随着仿生人抽插的动作摇起屁股来，在两人紧密相连的部位，有淅淅沥沥的液体顺着仿生阳具的进出而不断滑下来，至于盖文那根曾经被一夜情对象们赞美的，在人类男性中尺寸可观的阳具，则随着抽插的动作甩动着，在人类和仿生人的小腹上滑出一道又一道的湿痕。

盖文原本还想克制一下，但在看到床头熟悉的闹钟时改变了主意——这是在他家里，何必还披着假皮呢？

于是他放声呻吟起来。伴随着他的喘息，比他高大的仿生人凑近了他的脸颊，欲吻上警探那有着陈旧伤疤的唇——

但是盖文在那双蓝眼睛的睫毛要扫上自己脸颊的前一刻转开了。警探嘟囔道：“去你的，这么脏别亲我。”

抽插的动作突然停了，仿生人呆滞了几秒钟，在盖文疑惑看向对方额角的红圈时，奈斯突然发力，一下子按住了盖文正在摆动的腰。

紧接着蓝眼的仿生人张开嘴，以迅雷不及掩耳之势一口咬住了盖文的喉结。

——就像猛犬衔住猎物那样。盖文没由来地脑子里迸出这么个比喻，他浑身的肌肉都因这突如其来的刺激而绷紧了，人类警探忍不住低叫一声，他感觉自己的精关要失守了——

但是射精的冲动被微凉的指节堵在了马眼里，仿生人攥紧了人类警探的性器根部，由抱坐位将盖文推倒在床上，把他的腿搁在自己的肩膀上，用更快也更猛烈的频率穿凿着人类。

“唔——你——你慢点，塑料——”盖文忍不住惊叫起来。

但是奈斯没有回应人类的请求，在关了灯的卧室内，只有仿生人额角的黄灯在闪亮着，军用型把自己的分析仪器如同盖章般疾风骤雨地印在人类脆弱的躯体上。

“叫我的名字——‘奈斯’。”

\-----------------------------------------------

盖文双手插兜站在走廊上，替宴会厅中的宾客们警戒着潜在的危险，但警探的思绪早已飘到了九霄云外——

这些天来他和仿生人的关系进展飞速，大概是直接跳过了人类感情关系中的示好约会交流，直接一步到位上了本垒的程度。

他这一周以来都是跟自家的新房客，蓝眼的帝企鹅挤在同一张床上醒来——那塑料家伙显然是故意的，他看过模控生命的说明书，哪怕是家政型也不需要跟人类睡眠时间一样长的待机时间。

他第一次意识到军用型要是烦人起来只怕不在家政型之下：仿生人每天早上都会塞给警探一杯果蔬汁和一块荤素搭配的三明治，盯着警探吃完；而他原本在冬季的寒风中只穿低领T恤配兜帽夹克衫的行为也惨遭阻挠：仿生人从衣柜深处翻出了不知道是哪次买衣服送的赠品围巾，给他裹了上去；甚至于家里还多了扫地机器人——

盖文当然没有拒绝，要是丢出去的话，那他丢掉的可是自己的钱。

但这些比起仿生人在床笫之间的表现来说都是小事：蓝眼睛的仿生人总会执着地要求盖文在性爱时喊他那当初随口起的名字“奈斯”；像是口唇期没有得到满足的婴儿一样追逐着盖文的唇——盖文不得不选择呼唤他的名字以躲过自己的嘴唇变成香肠的酷刑，毕竟这些天来……

陈警官看他和奈斯一起出现时，表情总有些奇怪。

36岁的人类警探不是傻子，他隐约察觉得出仿生人不对路——奈斯不像是毫无攻击力的帝企鹅，而像是只沉默的德牧，盖文仿佛是他盯上的球，一咬住就不肯松口了。

就像奈斯在一场让盖文浑身散架的性爱结束后，总会执着地在人类警探的身体里停留好一会儿，才在人类的催促下拔出来。

说实话，在射精后的不应期时，肠道里还有根直挺挺的不会软下去的仿生阳具刮着敏感的内壁，这固然让二十余年来都没能畅快地维持稳定关系的盖文觉得舒服，但也让他隐隐有些不安——

他不明白为什么军用型要大费周章地折腾他。比起肉体上的饱足，警探的心灵上似乎涉入了他从未踏进的领域——

他看不清楚这个昂贵的、最先进的仿生人像条德牧一样黏在自己身边是需要什么：天地良心，他保证自己虽然是个暴力执法的警探，但是绝没有叛国之心。

他曾经在昨夜的性爱结束后，瘫在床上满身精液和汗水地问他蓝眼的搭档：“你觉得咱们这样有意思吗？”

“有意思。”机械音平稳地回答他。而盖文原本在剧烈运动后急促的心跳又因这个回答加快了，他原本想问的是——“你想从我这里得到什么？”

但他不敢问，他就像是害怕代数式一样，害怕可能出现的那个答案。

他既怕答案是自己想象中的那样，却也怕答案并不是自己所推理的那种结论。

\--------------------------------------------

盖文下意识地在走廊的拐角处找到了他的新搭档和新炮友，蓝眼的帝企鹅今天没有穿模控生命配给的黑白企鹅皮，而是换了一身西装，至于盖文则同样是打好了领带。

今天是底特律市长和本市政商要人们的慈善晚宴——为底特律警局爆炸案中不幸受伤的市民们筹集后续复健的医疗费。

底特律警局的同事们都被抽调过来保护会场，而奈斯和康纳也不例外——他们可是政府展示态度的招牌：“绝不因为暴乱行径就放弃仿生人警员。”

感知到人类搭档的视线，奈斯转过头来，对盖文笑了笑，盖文索性走了过去，对这个除了在床上外第一次在室外露出脖子的搭档笑道：“我刚刚才发现，你穿正装也挺帅的，该死的模控生命为什么要把你的脖子挡住呢？”

“我的制服有轻度的防弹设计，虽然比不上防弹衣亦可抵挡爆炸中的飞溅碎片，这是出于保护机体的考量。”蓝眼的帝企鹅没了脖套，微微低下头直视盖文的双眼，“还有，你穿正装也很英俊，盖文。”

仿生人每次在性爱中都会用这样轻柔的语调叫着盖文的名字，犹在腰酸背痛之中的盖文听了这熟悉的称呼不由得脸一红。

蓝眼的帝企鹅似乎并不打算就此放过他，仿生人的低语在耳边响起：“里德警探，我侦测到您的心跳加速，荷尔蒙分泌上升，请问您是不是想要——”

“你昏了头吗？”盖文小声叫骂，但是却没有太大的怒意，他嘟囔道，“我们这在执行任务呢！”

“您尽可以放心——入场处有康纳在巡逻，而会场里也有汉克以及其他仿生人警员在守备，”蓝眼的帝企鹅气定神闲地说着他的翘班计划，“贵宾们都在会场内，等待市长演说完毕才会开始宴会，我们或许有15分钟的逃班时间。”

“操。”盖文顾不得昨晚像煎饼一样翻了大半夜的腰肢还酸痛着，向这个诱惑自己的恶魔投降了。

当奈斯在灌木丛后面解开他的皮带时，盖文慌慌张张地四处张望着，蓝眼的帝企鹅则比他镇定得多：“放心吧，我已经侦查过这恰好是监控的死角，可以说除了我的光学组件外不会有人录像——如果您有这个需求则另说，我的警探。”

盖文被“我的警探”这句话激得有点脸红，他还想嘟囔几句维持自己的气节，但是当军用型半跪在草丛上把小盖文含进去时，他除了一声尖锐的喘息外再也说不出话来了。

平心而论，谁看到这张俊美无瑕的脸跪在地上给自己口交不会动心呢？盖文已经顾不得草叶树枝了，他半靠在身后的树干上才能避免自己滑到在地，蓝眼睛的仿生人伸出舌头，从囊袋一路舔到他的冠状沟，并且极为恶意地在马眼打转。

盖文颤抖着抓紧了身后的树干——他现在觉得仿生人没有会厌反应就是犯规：他们可以肆意地给人深喉而不会因为被捅到扁桃体就想吐。

盖文的腿哆嗦着，他的视线胡乱移动，对上了那双映出自己身影的蓝眼睛——

那双**和康纳不一样**的蓝眼睛。

盖文想起昨晚躺在床上，他最后问出的问题是：“奈斯，那**你觉得什么是理想的关系呢**？”

仿生人的LED灯罕见地黄了好几秒，然后电子音轻轻地说：“**康纳和汉克那样的**。”

盖文在那一刻颤抖了，他推开了奈斯说自己累了，拒绝再战一回并进了浴室。

他看到镜子里湿漉漉的自己，未尝不明白奈斯在想什么。

康纳和汉克的关系他知之甚少，但想来也不过是那几种可能。

但他却在花洒的冷水中渐渐明白自己当初为什么会看到康纳时就一头栽倒，义无反顾地做了扑火的飞蛾——

因为那双蜜糖色的眼睛里是他所向往的，却一直无法得到的，甚至于三十多年后还在迷恋的某种东西。

尽管谈判专家一开始的嘴角微笑，亲人的态度，绅士温柔的风度都可能是模控生命编写的0和1的产物，但织成的幻象却是盖文难以触碰到的世界：

温暖和安定的人际关系。

这是6岁时面对生母离去、16时躲避父亲拳头、26岁跟着同事们的下流玩笑一起附和着笑起来，直到36岁时盖文也没能拥有的东西。

因此即便谈判专家在来到底特律警局的第一天还没有异常，即便那会儿他对汉克也好对盖文也好，都只是“基于装载的社交模块的指引”而做出的行动，但是盖文还是无药可救地栽倒了。

那是他在阴暗老旧的社区里、油腻呛人的餐厅后厨、枪子儿飞舞的缉毒现场里没有找到的东西；那是他面对不学无术的小混混们，粗鄙野蛮的食客和雇主、凶狠暴虐的嫌犯、神志不清的受害者们时从没有感受过的世界。

那也是他坐着校车经过雪地时、结束打工后踩着积水的街道回到公寓里、在20岁前的每一个圣诞前夜所期盼得到的事物。

那些温暖的、光辉的、安稳的也庸俗的，但唯独不属于一个刀口舔血过日子的重案组警探的，不属于一个二十余年的深柜的幸福。

\---------------------------------------------

盖文猛地喘了一口气，他喷射而出，被奈斯全都吞了下去。

他沉默地看着样样周全的仿生人变戏法一样从口袋里掏出纸巾替他擦拭干净。

盖文突然有点不敢看那双只映出自己的蓝眼睛。

他隐隐期盼着这只从天而降的德牧开口，却又怕他开口说出的话——

毕竟盖文里德已经36岁了。

那些他6岁时应该得到的东西从没有得到过，那些他16岁时应该去尝试的课程，26岁时开始可以考虑踏入的世界，他都从未踏足过。

虽然人们总说“学习无论什么时候都不晚”，但是有些课程或许错过了就是一辈子的事情，就像狼孩一样：你没有在该学说话的年纪去学习的话，即便将来回归人类世界，也再难掌握这项对他人来说易如反掌的技能了。

更何况……奈斯哪怕开口，或许说出来的也不是他所隐隐期待又害怕，如同极光一样虚幻美丽，却不是他这样的凡夫俗子能拥有的事物，他无法不去想还有这样一种可能——或许都是他自作多情。

盖文沉默地系好皮带，对低下头来替他捻去头上落叶，好像还想再说什么的奈斯说：“好了，赶紧回去吧。”

\--------------TBC----------------------

**Note:**

<strike>*</strike> <strike>我可没有忘记抽到的梗哦</strike> <strike></strike>

*其实一开始我本意是打算写“盖文100个不乐意但被RK900艹得嘤嘤嘤，因为体能差距被900这样那样【消音】（看tag大概可以猜到我本来打算干什么）”，但是我在写作的过程中突然意识到，如果我真的这么写了，其实跟我本文给盖文人设、以及官方的简单人设是相违的——一个能够隐藏自己性向二十余年的男人，一个“不择手段往上爬”的男人，要是能这么轻易就被900搓圆捏扁“嘴上说不要身体却很诚实”的话，其实是ooc了。

于是我再次面临“这么写很爽”和“你应该忠实于人设及主题”间的冲突，经过一番不太痛苦（好吧，不能写某些飙车梗还是比较痛苦的）的抉择，我最终还是决定服从于人设也忠实于主题——所以就有了本章中这样的盖文。一个能够被评价为不择手段的男人或许会一时落下风，或许会被人捏住软肋，但他不会这么轻易地受人操控，哪怕是感受到痛苦也会尽可能伪装，以免被潜在的威胁彻底锁定自己的要害，这是生活经历教给他的。这也是我在构思本文时的初始想法。如果你有什么看法，欢迎留言跟我讨论。

<strike>*</strike> <strike>放我出去我要写盖文在室外被</strike> <strike>900</strike> <strike>强制唔唔</strike> <strike>shxndmdf</strike> <strike>【被捂嘴】</strike> <strike></strike>

<strike>*</strike> <strike>果然说“本文估计</strike> <strike>3</strike> <strike>万字左右”是</strike> <strike>flag</strike> <strike>，现在肉眼可见地超了</strike> <strike></strike>

*下一章大结局

（点击**previous chapter**查看**前**一章，点击**next chapter**查看**下**一章，没有的话说明已经是最新章节）


	5. 雪后春晓

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人和事物来回变迁，唯一不变的或许是每年冬天落下的雪花与此刻迎接春晓的雪融。

光学组件捕捉到了晚宴中的各位宾客觥筹交错的身影，以及正在制止汉克安德森饮用可乐的RK800-51.

中央处理器调出了昨夜的视频记录，他的人类大汗淋漓，心跳加速且情绪愉快地躺在床上，问：“奈斯，那**你觉得什么是理想的关系呢？**”

人类在得到性满足后的警惕性和逻辑处理能力都会有短暂的下降，如果在此期间对人类进行暗示或者情感的诱导，往往能取得比平常状态下更好的收益——用人类的俗语来表示的话，就是“枕头风”。

当时他的中央处理器出现了微电流的杂声，系统提醒机体在记录任务进程的同时必须谨慎行事——因为根据他当前的建模可以推测，目标的声线轻缓飘忽，是暴露出对方紧张和焦灼的感情。

当机体破除了防火墙后，出现的第一个任务是：**让盖文里德成为机体的所有物**。

对于从没有生死概念，即便躯体彻底损坏也能通过备份的记忆和新的躯体实现人类定义上的“复活”的仿生人来说，这个指令首先就存在着表述不清的错误：

“**机体**的**所有物**”之中，机体指的若是此时正在活动的RK900系列的原型机的话，未免有失狭隘——除了已经走下流水线，静待国防部指令的20万台RK900，模控生命的仓库里也有数台供本机一旦损毁的替换。

他们从每一个螺丝到每一块电路板，都和RK900-87别无二致。而他的中央处理器在解析这一段的指令文本时，也对于“将目标交给其他同型号RK900机体”的假设进行了反对——不可接受。

那么“机体”的定义就只剩下一个了：推动本机进行运算，决策各种方案的处理系统——那些未觉醒的RK900不具有的处理和运算模块。

也就是人类所称的“灵魂”。

因此这条指令可以进一步表述为：“**让盖文里德成为**破除了防火墙的异常仿生人、拥有区别于其他RK900系列的运算系统和社交模块的**RK900 #313 248 317-87** 的**所有物。**”

当他的处理器厘清这段文本关系后，中央处理器蹿过一股微电流，大概是人类所说的“豁然开朗”之感，他甚至为此感受到一股愉快的情绪——不仅仅是因为找到了接下来的任务目标。

但仿生人从不会像人类那样说“大概”、“或许”，他们只说“是”与“否”，而完成任务除了在系统里删掉一条待办事项外，本也并不能让削减了社交模块的军用型感到“愉悦”。

他是机器，并不是拥有情绪的人类——但那仅限于打破红墙之前。打破防火墙后的世界对于他来说焕然一新，往日里光学组件和听觉组件捕捉到的万事万物都有了新的象征意义：

比如盖文喜欢的鸡蛋熟度，不再是简单的烹饪而是要兼顾卫生与美味；他的每日咖啡也不再是“情绪激励的小技巧”而是“需要避免咖啡因过量摄入导致的心脏猝死”；还有在性交过程中采用的姿势，也不仅限于“尽快让人类得到性满足”，而是要“在让人类得到性满足的同时，培养人类对于机体的性依赖。”

比起仿生人即便肢体受损也不会影响中央处理器运算的独立而言，人类的思维模式极易受到肉体感知的影响，而他又非常的幸运，盖文里德是个常年性需求被压抑的壮年雄性人类——现在他的中央处理器不是精准地计算成功的可能概率，而是会冒出“幸运”这样模糊的评价标准了。

由于雄性激素的分泌，一般而言雄性人类比起雌性人类更容易冲动，但这也使得雄性人类相较于雌性更容易被肉体感知所主导思维模式，也更好操控。

让盖文里德在肉体上对本机产生性依赖并不是有难度的任务，甚至基于盖文里德对RK800-51的迷恋，想要达成这样的目的可谓轻而易举——本机与RK800-51的五官相似程度为95.4%.

而要让盖文对本机——RK900 #313 248 317-87产生依赖，而非当做RK800-51的替代品，则需要配合肉体上的操控进行感情上的暗示。

他的中央处理器在推演到“替代品”时发出了警告声，使他不得不将几个优先级低的任务搁置以减轻CPU占用。

分析盖文里德的过往履历和社会关系让他微调指令并建立了新的行动方案，也使得他能够压制住社交模块中定义为“嫉妒”的情绪，去向RK800-51请教他和汉克安德森的相处模式。

因为盖文里德是个很典型的目标对象。

在心理学上典型：父母在童年期离异、是性少数群体中的一员、性压抑并且使用暴力进行替代发泄、对他人的稳定关系产生嫉妒——

但却对接吻、性爱后的拥抱，以及本机插手进行生活干预并不反对。

系统结论：**盖文里德渴望建立稳定的长期关系**。

系统推演：RK800-51的行为模式及社交方案能引起目标的好感。

换而言之，名为“康纳”的RK800-51的机体，只是恰好地早出现了那么几个月，早一步出现在目标目前——

但这样的结论还是让中央处理器感受到“焦虑”。

但仿生人不为已经发生的事情追悔莫及，已成事实难以修改，但目标却对生活上的干预并不排斥——**还有机会**。

好在根据同居的这7天又11小时零5分23秒的计划进程来看，目前可预期的反馈是良好的——

盖文在性爱过程中给予了积极反应，本机也能极易对盖文进行性唤起。

盖文对于本机不再抱持敌意，而“康纳”这样的称呼除了第一次之外并没有再使用，并且目标开始思考两人间的关系。

这都是关系往良性发展的征兆。

视频记录自今天执勤以来已经重复播放了25遍。

本机清楚盖文对于RK800-51的迷恋，所以在回答：“**你觉得什么是理想的关系呢？**”时，经过计算选择了盖文接受可能性最高的回答：“**康纳和汉克那样的**。”

但是盖文的反应却不如预期。或许是目标的过往经历导致其对他人的接受及信任过程将较为漫长。

本机应当保持足够的耐心，进一步推进计划。

本机作为目前最优秀的原型机，在不替换零件下现有组件的理论运行时间为173年，而盖文……是个36岁的壮年人类。

系统提示：或可考虑加快计划实施的速度。

\------------------------------------------

宾客们纷纷走出会场。盖文护送着市长和夫人上了车，车子甫一发动，他便看到会场外拍照的记者和围观的市民中，有个裹着毛呢外套，身上鼓鼓囊囊的人在探头探脑——底特律正处于严冬，这并不奇怪，但这人同时带着挡住大半张脸的鸭舌帽、鼓囊囊的上半身却配着两根纤细的腿……

警探敏锐的警觉让他觉得此人不同寻常。盖文对着耳机说了一句：“9点钟方向，我去看看。”便挤开人群大步上前。

那人见到西装革履的盖文走过来，下意识地便别开视线并往后退，盖文心生疑窦，叫道：“嘿！停下！”

但是对方不但不听反而还快速往名流们的散场通道跑去，盖文一惊之下反应过来，想也不想拔腿跟了上去，喊道：“Freeze! DPD!”

盖文见到那人边跑边扯开外套，把手伸进了腹部，如何还不明白将要发生什么，他猛地朝前一跳想要扑倒对方，但自己却被从天而降的重物砸翻在地——

映入眼帘的是那双**蓝灰色的眼睛**。

与此同时，盖文的耳畔传来剧烈的爆炸声——

现场全是流血的嘉宾和记者，血肉飞溅满了整个散场通道，盖文摇摇晃晃地扶着奈斯，顾不得什么疏散民众就往警车的方向跑——

“让开！都让开！”盖文沙哑地叫起来，他感觉浑身都在发抖，好像自己的血液流空了一样——但他除了细微的皮肉伤外整个人堪称毫发无损。

奈斯搭在他身上——高大的仿生人现在确实成了被海豹追捕的倒霉企鹅，他的整个右臂都已经掉了下来，右脚也是支离破碎，左腿只剩下一根钢管，只能倚靠在盖文身上才勉强前进。

盖文一把将奈斯塞进车后排，这会儿他可顾不上什么维持治安疏散民众了，下意识就要喊出“去模控生命！”的前一刻，一只沾满蓝血的手指递上了他的唇。

“别。”奈斯的声音跟以往一样平稳，盖文几乎要被锡罐在这一刻还能维持冷静的运算系统给气疯了——

“坚持住！别说话！”盖文想刚才的爆炸多半是把这家伙的中央处理器给炸出了毛病。

但是奈斯却制止了盖文发动车子的尝试：“我没事，爆炸没有重创我的中枢，我现在还能维持34%的机能进行活动——”

“去你妈的！你脑子被炸坏了吧！”盖文咆哮起来，“34%是他妈的什么正常数据啊！你这个铁皮罐头！”

“我没事，盖文，”奈斯竟然微笑起来，不知道是不是爆炸把他的面部管理系统炸坏了，这铁皮人甚至还向盖文眨了眨眼——如果他眨眼的时候眼角没有流下蓝血，那倒真是个白马王子式的wink~☆了，“盖文，我的记忆都上传云端，我不会忘记你的——”

“你他妈在放什么屁？”盖文咆哮起来，他只觉得视线模糊，“不许死！听到没有！”

“我不会死的，警探，但是我们可能要担心——模控生命发现了……咳，我们私自改装的第一性征组件，然后……”奈斯的话开始卡壳。

“放他妈的屁！”盖文一脚踩下油门，“只要你能回来，那就让他们以‘盗窃国有资产’的罪名把我关进关塔那摩100年都行！”

奈斯没有回答他，仿生人额角的LED灯闪着红光。奈斯方才用手触摸盖文时遗落在他唇上的蓝血因为咆哮滑进嘴里。

警校的优秀毕业生代表突然想起曾经看过的希腊神话：

冥后珀耳塞福涅原是奥林匹斯山上的女神，被冥王掠夺至地下，其母要求冥王归还女儿。但珀耳塞福涅吃下了冥王哈迪斯给的石榴，因为沾染了冥界气息，故而无法再彻底回到地表，一年必有数月要在地下度过。

落入口舌中的蓝血有着铁锈的腥味。

盖文觉得视线一片模糊，他的手无法自控地发起抖来。

从不信仰宗教的36岁的警探在这一刻恨不得拜倒在从东到西所有的神佛座前。

\-----------------------------------------

盖文在模控生命的大楼外看着追逐鸽子的野猫，毫无逗弄的心思，康纳和马库斯依次来到他身边，对他说了什么，但他完全没有听进去，只是大脑放空地追逐鸽子飞舞的方向。

康纳递给他一杯热咖啡，盖文含混地说声谢谢，但是并没有喝的心思——他很确定谈判专家只会调配给安德森的特制无咖啡因饮料，并不知道盖文喜欢的口味。

从前是两颗奶球，一块方糖，现在在那个蓝眼穿黑白制服，活像只帝企鹅的家伙监督下，是“对健康有益的75ml牛奶和一块奶片”。棕色眼睛的谈判专家会对他讨喜地微笑，和他那面容冷峻的兄弟完全不同——但是棕色眼睛的康纳不是每天早上会给他塞下一块三明治的帝企鹅；不是为他围上围巾的双手；不是在欢爱过后会像叼住球不肯松口的德牧那样，紧紧搂住他的，嵌入他体内的那个怀抱。

康纳毫无疑问是安德森的，而奈斯是他的。

**奈斯才是他的。**

\----------------------------------------

当盖文以为自己要变成模控生命外的雪雕时，他才见到自己的帝企鹅从那扇玻璃门里走出来。

盖文这会儿顾不得什么面子了——他一个暴力执法、臭名昭著的恶警又何尝有过“声誉”这种东西。

盖文跳起来就要冲过去扒开那家伙的衣服，他像个看到心仪校草的高中女孩那样，直冲到对方面前。

但是跑到那穿了风衣而非企鹅皮的灰蓝色眼睛的仿生人面前后，盖文却又失语了。

36岁的人类警探缺了人生中的很多次课，是以他现在只能用发烫的脸和吭哧吭哧半天来表达自己的关心：“那个……他们对我们装的那根东西……有什么说法吗？”

仿生人沉默了一会，盖文看着他额角的LED灯一直是黄色，愈发心跳加速，人类警探半天等不到回复，索性一跺脚：“算了，模控生命要起诉我也认了，你没事就行。”

“我是准备交付给国防部的订单原型机，”蓝眼的帝企鹅不疾不徐地说，语调冷静得让盖文以为工程师格式化了他，“但我打破了防火墙成为了觉醒仿生人，根据目前尚在参众两院投票的《仿生人人权法草案》，觉醒仿生人被视为拥有人格的独立个体，因此改装行为应该视为个人意愿而非盗窃国有资产……”

“当然，这是康纳和耶利哥方面去向模控生命交涉的初步成果，具体如何跟国防部报告，以及警探您是否要承担责任，还有我将来的归属，是属于模控生命，国防部，还是其他什么地方——目前都是未知数。”帝企鹅低下头，他的蓝眼睛里又一次映出盖文通红的脸。

“不过鉴于RK900系列的漏洞——我想工程师们指的是‘因为人类搭档而导致异常’这个和RK800系列一样的问题，”奈斯的唇角弯了弯，“我想他们肯定要改进后续设计了，或许RK900系列也有可能就此停产——警探，这意味着我之后万一再次损毁，可能就没有替换部件，也就是人类定义中的‘死亡’了……哦，当然——”

蓝眼睛的德牧像是邀功一样，向警探展示他的新结论：“万一有这样的情况，只要我的记忆备份没有损毁，您可以找一台新的机体植入我的记忆，这样就——”

“去你妈的，别说了，”盖文满脸通红地小声嘟囔，“别跟我来这套——别的锡罐是锡罐，**你是奈斯**。”

蓝眼的帝企鹅像是谈判专家一样眉眼弯弯地笑起来，盖文被笑得又羞又气，跺了跺脚往前走。

他的奈斯在身后半步跟着他，盖文走了两步，只恨不得把脸栽进雪地里降降温。

于是他决定在高热烧坏脑袋前问出自己最关心的问题：“奈斯，你当时为什么要救我？——别跟我说什么任务优先，你的优先级肯定是保护市长和其他政要，而不是救一个底特律的警探。”

“你当时明明离前州长的距离更近……”盖文嘟囔道，“你这样可不是合格的军用型。”

“这和我的任务系统并不相违，”蓝眼的帝企鹅低下头，他露齿微笑，“盖文，因为我的第一优先级是‘**不惜一切代价，在任何情况下保证盖文里德的生命安全**’。”

“去他妈的，要是五角大楼听了你这句话，怕是要把我抓去切成片。”盖文别过脸去，“喂，你们异常仿生人都这么……都这么……花言巧语的吗？”

“盖文，我得承认打破防火墙之后，我的运算和处理系统都比之前慢了许多，”奈斯柔声说，“因为我现在不完全是依照以前的‘理性’准则去指挥每一次行动，但我想这样的‘偶然性’和‘随意性’才是当初马库斯们即便冒着被拆解的风险也要去追求的世界吧——因为生活正是伴随这样的不确定性才存在着美丽，也正是拥有这样的特性的人类才会创造出仿生人，而你就是我打破防火墙的，想要像康纳和马库斯一样追求这种不确定性的根源……”

“够了够了，你少说两句。”盖文嘟囔着加快了脚步，他觉得自己就是块刚出炉的披萨，脸上热得都快化了。

\------------------------------------------

一人一机走在这座底特律的街道上，此时正是寒冬将去，初春欲临的光景，街角的残雪已经开始消融，化成一地的水渍。

这座曾经在上个世纪因为钢铁工业繁荣一时，又因为产业转移而失去光辉的锈带之城，在仿生人产业兴起后再度繁荣起来，而就像是历史重演一般，又在风光后经历了仿生人革命。人和事物来回变迁，唯一不变的或许是每年冬天落下的雪花与此刻迎接春晓的雪融。

他的人类显然满腹心事，也顾不得地上有水坑，直直地踩了过去，直到溅起水花才回过神来，小声地骂了一声“操”。

奈斯只是紧紧却安静地跟在他的人类后面。

系统告诉他，人类需要一点时间——比起先前的1个月又18天3小时24分49秒来说，这次等待的时间应该不会太长。

虽然中央处理器已经迫不及待想要放出“任务成功”时的提示画面了。

他的人类突然停了下来，在四处张望一圈后微微抬起头对视机体。

光学处理器捕捉到了盖文涨红的面部和不安的肢体动作，根据以往的数据可以得知这名人类警探正处在焦虑的情绪中，于是RK900决定当作没发现，静静地等待他的人类说出下文。

盖文挠着后颈，把目光移向了人行道旁的一家餐厅，军用型马上联网查询了这家餐厅的评价和消费水平——盖文的账户余额使他并不需要计算“进行消费但金额不足”的后果。

盖文那双灰绿色的眼睛在他的脸上游移，人类警探结结巴巴地说：“嘿奈斯，**你有空……愿意和我共进晚餐吗**？”

RK900听见自己的中央处理器发出紊乱的电流声，但军用型早已习惯面对自己的人类搭档时出现这样的异常了，于是他顺其自然地调用了模糊运算——

RK900听见自己的发声器带着上扬的尾音，近似于人类定义的“笑意”：“**我愿意**。”

\----------fin-------------------------

**Note:**

首先是惯例感谢各位的阅读，以及在连载中给予我各种评价❤

**聊天记录解码：**

我：我想写个“A爱B，B爱C，但C和D一无所知快乐过日子，A发现真相后爆炸强推B，B是恐同深柜，突然🍑被吃猝不及防……但是B嘴上说不身体很诚实……于是在经历了强O变和O以及这样那样后二人幸终。”的故事。感觉好像有点俗——但我没写过这个类型的，所以我还是要去试试。

朋友：没问题，你完全可以前半截当成爽文写，后半截当成纯爱写。

\--------------------------------------------------------

写900G对我而言算是一个新的领域——在我以前尝试过的各种CP中，大抵是官方已经对人物和他们的关系有了一定的刻画，像是gavin和RK900这样纯拉郎的CP，我还是第一次食用并且试着创作同人（我也有今天.jpg😋）

换而言之，在以前的写作中，我笔下的对象已经是官方给与了一定量信息的，而像是gavin和RK900这种官方只有零星描述的角色，某种程度上既是解放了作者的双手——你可以自由地为角色搭建舞台，想象他们会以何种身份、什么时代、在怎样的舞台相遇；但也因此被束缚了手脚——你如何去通过这么少的描述去写这个角色呢？如何保证自己写出来的角色不是只有同名而失去了内核的呢？

这也是我在写作中一直在思考的问题，不止是900g，我在创作其他的同人的时候也经常问自己：如果我给角色换上其他时代、其他种族、其他身份的AU，我还怎么写出角色那与众不同能被人辨识出的特质呢？

这是我在写作中一直在尝试的，但就像是“一千个读者眼里有一千个哈姆雷特”那样，身为作者即便想要摒弃一切障眼法直切角色内核，但在创作中肯定也必不可少地融入自己对角色的解读——本篇也是如此，是“我理解中的盖文和900，以及两人的关系可能的发展过程”——读者们可以看到，我给盖文和RK900的人设是微妙相对的，一个是想要爱但是在适当的年龄错过了，一个是对此一无所知而开始学习，两人都是爱情路上的新手，在磨合之中打出HE（俗称小学生谈恋爱）。当然，这只是我个人，也仅限于本文的理解，每个作者和读者的想法有不同是很正常的。

这篇作品就是我本人抱持着以上理念和原则创作出来的。（当然，作为盖文生贺的《🍑保卫战》在写作的时候就没有想那么多——那是个纯粹的喜剧作品。传送门：<https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938184/chapters/49778849> ）

如果你有什么看法，欢迎留言跟我讨论

<strike> 所以到最后也没写室外强制play唔唔唔【被捂嘴】</strike>

（看到这行字下面的❤了吗？点一下↓不用注册也能点↓【恶魔低语】）


End file.
